The Four Avatars
by Irisflower101
Summary: What if there were four avatars instead of just Korra? Meet Avatar's Mako, Bolin and their younger sister Ira as they travel with Korra and make their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**An- So this is my first Legend Of Korra story and I hope you like it! **

As I walk through Republic City I see the four avatars statues. Avatar Korra, Avatar Mako, Avatar Bolin and finally Avatar Ira.

Avatar Korra and Avatar Mako got married and had three kids. Kara, Sana, and Kamo. Kara was a firebender and lightning bender she was the first born. Sana was an earth, sand, lava and metal bender also a cop and the middle child. Kamo was a water and blood bender taught by her Aunt Ira and also a healer. She was the final child of Mako and Korra.

Avatar Bolin married Opal. They had four kids. Willa, Ally, Lina and Irvin. Willa born an earthbender like Irvin also metal, lava, sand benders and cops. Willa first born and Irvin last. Ally was an airbender second born and finally Lina who was to everyone's surprise a firebender.

Last was Avatar Ira. Never married but had twenty children with five different fathers. Four from each. Ronin, Lia, Amber and Ora her first four from Lee, an ex triad and died when Ira was only fifteen. Her first true love.

Ronin and Ora both sand, lava, earth, and metal benders also cops. Amber a firebender and Lia an airbender.

Next was Tahno father to Tahna, Darla, Arnon, and Tara. Tahna, first born only by two minutes, water and blood bender. Darla and Arnon born twins two minutes after Tahna, Airbenders and finally Tara, born five minutes after Darla and Arnon, was an earth, metal, lava and sand bender also a cop with her cousins and siblings.

Leo was the father to San, Lily, Anna, and Leon. All earthbenders and cops except San who was an airbender. Lily was born first then San, Anna and Leon.

Yang was the father to Ying, Yue, Isis, and Sulin. Ying and Yue were water and blood benders while Isis and Sulin were airbenders. Ying born first, Yue, Isis, and last Sulin.

Finally was General Iroh and was father to Ursa, Aliza, Sunny and Sage. All Firebenders. First Ursa then Aliza, Sunny and finally the youngest Sage.

Avatar Korra's last words were " I love you everyone". Mako's words, " I'll see you again in a different lifetime". Bolin's " This isn't good bye. I'll see you again". And finally Ira's " You will remember me centuries

It's obvious you came here to read about my grandmothers life before all this right? That's right. I'm one of Avatar Ira's grandchildren. Remember me. I'll see you at the end.

How it actually all came together you ask? Well then let's go back to the first day my grandmother met my Aunt Korra. Seventy five years ago.

Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!Linebreak!

A fifteen year old ran down the streets of Republic City as fast as she could.

" Watch it"! A person shouted " Avatar Ira"!

This girl was Avatar Ira. The fourth avatar and most advanced. Her brothers, Mako and Bolin were avatars also. She had four kids. Lia, Ronin, Ora and Amber.

" You watch it"! Ira hissed back and tripped over someone's foot.

" Ira". Mako hissed as he helped his sister up.

" She started it".

" Lighten up Mako". Bolin said just as he saw a girl on a polar bear dog run through.

" That was Avatar Korra"! Ira shouted excited

" IRA"! Tray, a triple threat shouted running past her. " Lets move now"!

Ira turned around and saw a few officers looking around and shouted her name.

" What did you do"! Mako shouted as Ira took off with Tray.

" Nothing! I forgot the thrill I get from this"!

" Should've stayed Ira"! Tray shouted

" You know why I left".

Tray was about to reply until a metal cable wrapped around his waist.

" You so owe me". Ira said and bended the cable off of Tray and pushed him in an alley.

He was shocked and gave a wave to Ira before taking off down the streets.

" Your coming with us Ira". A police officer said

" Song I know. We go through this three times every five weeks".

Song glared at Ira and walked in back of her as they headed toward the police station.

" IRA"! Mako shouted as he walked in.

" Sup".

" You know what's up! What the spirits did you do"!

" Relax Mako it's nothing major".

" Ira I can't keep bailing you out"!

" You didn't have to"! Ira shouted back and stopped right in front of where Lin and Korra were talking.

" Yes I do"!

" No you don...Tenzin? What are you doing here"?

Tenzin said nothing but opened the door. Mako and Ira looked inside and saw Korra.

" Look Mako Korra's getting arrested". Ira said

" Should I know you"? Korra said

" Your about to be arrested unless you don't get out of here Ira"! Lin shouted " Same goes for you Mako"!

" Don't have to get your panties in a bunch Chief". Ira said earning a glare from Tenzin, Lin and Mako. " Bye Avatar Korra".

" Wait Tenzin who was that". Korra asked

" You'll learn in time". Tenzin said before talking to a Lin while Korra was wondering who Ira was.

" Ira why would you save Tray! He's a triad"! Mako shouted outside

" Tray has always been there for me"!

" That's not true! Bolin and I have always been here for you"!

" He never gave up on me! You and Bo always give up on me! Believe it or not the triads are my family to"!

The youngest avatar then took off down the streets just as Tenzin and Korra walked out.

" Fine! Leave Ira! I don't care"! Mako shouted after his sister before punching out fire and walked away.

" There she is"! Tray shouted as Ira entered the triads place.

" How's my number one". Zolt said with a smirk.

" Don't call me that. Here's your money". Ira replied slapping the bills on the table. " Where's Lee".

" Your boyfriend left to do an errand".

" What type of errand". Ira hissed knowing how errands worked.

" Relax he won't get arrested. If he doesn't get caught".

" If he's hurt I swear..."!

" Ira I'm fine". Lee said as he walked in throwing a bag at Zolt. " Why do you care anyway"?

" Believe it or not ass hole I care about your ass! I thought you'd change but I was wrong. I'll see you later. And by the way Lee, the kids are great incase your oh I don't know wondering since they are yours"! Ira shouted slamming the door.

Lee stared at the door and let Ira's words sink in. They were his kids but they deserved better. A father who actual was there. He knew Ira would find someone.

" I saw Lee today". Ira told Mako and Bolin as she entered their small place above the probending arena.

" And". Mako asked

Ira shook her head and Mako pulled her into a hug. He knew his sister wanted Lee to be apart of the kids lives but he never wanted to see them.

" Hey don't cry Ira. Lee's missing out on so much. If he doesn't want to see four amazing kids then it's his loss". Bolin said

" Thanks. For everything. I couldn't raised Amber, Lia, Ronin and Ora without you".

"That's what family for". Mako said and the three siblings did a group hug.

" Mom". Amber said

" Yes".

" I'm hungry"!

" Who wants Narooks"! Bolin shouted

" We do"! Ronin, Amber, Lia and Ora shouted

" Let's go"!

" Yay"!

Bolin and the kids all raced down the stairs. Ira and Mako followed and Ira started laughing as Ronin decided to jump on Bolin.

" He's your son". Mako said with a smile.

" He sure is". Ira replied still laughing.

Ira sat on the window of the arena. She saw a boat at air temple island. Korra was going home.

" Korra's going home". Bolin asked as he sat on the other window.

" Yeah. I was hoping she would stay. Get to know her. Have all four avatars in one city".

" Maybe she'll come back". Mako said sitting on the third window.

The three siblings waited and waited and Ira smiled as she saw the boat leaving without Korra.

" She's staying"! Ira shouted jumping up.

The young avatars foot slipped and she grabbed the edge. Mako and Bolin helped her up and she just smiled.

The three avatars heard Korra's speech over the radio. Ira was rather shocked that Korra was still in training but that explained why she was with Tenzin.

" Looks like your wish came true". Bolin told Ira. " All four of us in one city".

" Yeah. All of us together". Ira said with a smile. " Our adventures await".


	2. Chapter 2

" Avatar Mako's got moxy, he advances fires to quick shots...".

" Avatar"?! Korra shouts

Tenzin shuts off the radio. Korra watches as Tenzin turns away after he yells at her but she quickly stops him.

" Who's Avatar Mako". Korra says

Tenzin turns around and sighs. He gestures for Korra to follow him.

" Korra you aren't the only avatar". Tenzin starts

" What?! How"?!

" Avatar's Mako, Bolin and Ira were found six years ago".

" What a second? Ira and Mako? They were at the police station. How were they found"?

" Someone spotted the three through the streets. Ira was airbending then switched to the other elements with her brothers".

" But how come you never locked them up"!

" They are fully realized avatars Korra. Ira has mastered every element including Metal, Blood and Lightning while her brothers have yet to master metal".

Korra just stared shocked. She had no idea there were three other avatars that were full!

Korra sat down with Tenzin as she had more questions. Korra mostly asked about Ira. Ira was the most powerful she had learned.

They talked for twenty minutes before Ira, Mako and Bolin came in.

" Mom"! Lia, Amber, Ronin and Ora cried jumping into Ira's arms.

" Hey kiddo's. Did you have fun". Ira asked bending down so she was her kids level.

" Yeah"!

" We'll be back tomorrow. Now come on let's go home".

Mako picked up Amber, Bolin took Ronin, and Ira took Ora and Lia.

" Bye Tenzin thanks for babysitting! Hey Korra"! Ira shouted before she left.

" She's a mother"! Korra shouted " She looks sixteen"!

" She's fifteen".

" Fifteen! Her kids are how old"!

" A year and a half".

" She was fourteen". Korra said sadly

" She'll open up Korra. It seems she already has. Get some rest". Tenzin said getting up and walking away.

" Ira hurry up. We have a match in fifteen"! Mako shouted the next night.

" Be back in three"! Ira shouted and grabbed Lia and Amber while Bolin grabbed Ora and Ronin running out.

The two returned five minutes later and quickly got there gear on. Bolin left and came back with Korra.

Ira and Mako came back in also a couple minutes after Bolin and Korra.

" Hey Korra"! Ira shouted excited

" Hey Ira".

" Korra this is my sister Ira but you already knew that. This is my brother Mako". Bolin said

" I heard you on the radio. You were amazing". Korra says

" Come on Bolin, Ira, we have a match". Mako said completely ignoring Korra.

" Trust me it's not you". Ira said " He just gets super focused before a match. Enjoy this Korra".

Ira got hit with an earth disk getting knocked to zone three. She quickly got up and grunted. Mako was going to be pissed.

Ira fell in a couple seconds later. She hit the water and swam to the edge getting on the platform.

" Mako's not going to be happy". Ira said

" Come on Ira. Get your act together". Mako said getting in position.

" I'm trying! It's my first year bro give me a break". Ira hissed before the bell rang.

" We're gonna make it". Ira said smiling as they won the second round

Ira was dodging attacks and fell right into Bolin. Ira tried to get herself off her brother only to be hit with an earth disk and both of them fell into the water.

Ira watched as Bolin talked with Korra after they won. She prepared herself for her other brothers rant.

" Ira you need to pull yourself together. We almost lost the match"! Mako shouted

" Look Mako! I'm sorry okay! We won didn't we"! Ira shouted back

" Barely! Get it together Ira"!

" I'm a single mother Mako! I'm trying my best! Get off my ass"!

Ira threw her helmet down and walked out. Bolin stared sadly after his sister but just let her go. She needed it.

" Ugh! I'm not perfect okay! I can't be everything at once. I'm just...I'm just one kid". Ira said outside the arena.

She sighed and walked back in. She saw Bolin teaching Korra the techniques.

" Like this Korra". Ira said and did the same thing Bolin did but with more power.

" Not bad". Mako said as Korra did it again.

" What's it take to impress this guy". Korra asked

" You". Ira whispered sensing her brothers heartbeat go a little faster as he stared directly at Korra.

" What? I said not bad. You know it's getting late. I think I'm turning in. You kids have fun. Nice to meet you Avatar Korra". Mako said

" Yeah it's been a real pleasure Avatar Mako". Korra replied

" See you upstairs bro, sis".

" Upstairs? You three live here"?

" Yup. In the attic it's nothing fancy but we have some great views. So back to bending". Bolin said

Ira left after that. She sat on the window and listened to Mako get in his bed.

" I'm just one kid". Ira whispered

" Your a strong one". Mako said

" You think so"?

" Ira if I didn't think you were strong I wouldn't push you".

" Thanks bro".

" Get some sleep and don't fall out the window. Again".

" I won't". Ira said laughing and moved to the roof.

Mako sighed but figured Ira would be okay.

Korra walked in the next night. She saw Mako and Bolin looking upset.

Mako explained how Ira was a no show and if they didn't find somebody else they'd be disqualified.

Ira focused on her brothers energy. She used Astral Projection, something she learned when she was eleven, and saw Korra saying she'd play.

" Hey I didn't agree to this". Mako said

" You'll thank me later trust me". Korra said

" This girl is crazy".

" Your crazier". Ira said smiling

" Where the spirits are you". Mako hissed

" I ummm I fell off the roof last night and kinda dislocated my shoulder".

" Why didn't you tell me".

" You feel my pain. What do you want me to do? You don't like me on the probending team anyway. Korra's a good waterbender use her. Good luck".

" Ira wait...". Mako started but Ira left.

Ira listened to the match at Narook's noodle shop. She smiled as she heard Korra earthbend.

" It's Avatar Korra"! The announcer shouted " The first Avatar"!

" Korra you'll be fine". Ira whispered eating her noodles. " Come on guys win this match".

" Round three"!

" The platypusbears are striking air"! The announcer shouted and Ira used astral projection once again.

" Go Korra"! Ira shouted as she saw her move like an airbender.

After the match Ira told Korra how amazing she was out there.

" Korra that was amazing! Your a natural avatar"! Ira shouted

" Thanks Ira".

Ira returned to her body and walked around the city for a while before picking up her kids.

" Hey Ira". Pema said

" Hey Pema. Where's the kids"?

" Their sleeping with Ikki in her room".

" Thanks".

Ira walked down the hall and until she reached Ikki's room. She quietly opened the door and smiled.

Ronin, Lia, Ora and Amber were all asleep with Ikki on the floor.

Ikki stirred and blinked as she woke up. She saw Ira and had a look of disappointment.

Ira noticed and said " Take care of them for me tonight will you? I'll be by tomorrow afternoon".

Ikki smiled and said " I will".

" Goodnight Ikki".

" Night Ira".

Ira closed the door and walked back into the kitchen where Pema was finishing up the dishes.

" Is it okay if my kids stay here tonight"? Ira asked and dried the dishes as Pema handed them to her.

" Ira you don't have to ask. You and your kids are always welcome here whenever you need".

" By any chance did Lee stop by here"?

" No why"?

" Just curious". Ira hissed

Pema put a hand on Ira's shoulder and felt the girl start to shake. She watched her put her hands on the counter, closed her eyes and began to cry.

" If Lee doesn't want to get to those four wonderful kids it's his loss". Pema said putting a hand on Ira's cheek, wiping her tears. " And if he doesn't want you either then that's his loss to. Your a strong independent women Ira. Your a great mother. Don't let Lee stand in your way".

" Thanks. I should probably head home".

" Good night Ira".

" Night mom".

Pema's eyes widened and she stared after Ira with a huge smile on her face. She saw Tenzin and Korra stop to say good night and she smiled even bigger at what Ira said next.

" Night dad, night Korra". Ira said

Tenzin stood in shock. Never in his entire life had he expected Ira to call him dad.

" How long have you known Ira"? Korra asked

" Five years".

" She must really love you".

" Yeah she does".

Tenzin and Korra walked in and Korra helped Pema finish the dishes since Ira never finished while Tenzin went to check on his kids.

Jinora was asleep with a book tucked under her arm, Meelo was snoring, and Ikki was holding Ronin in her arms.

Tenzin smiled and quietly closed the door before heading to his own room.

Ira arrived at the arena and headed straight to her brothers home. She arrived in the attic and saw her brothers were both asleep.

Mako stirred and heard Ira get into bed. She was home safe.

" Ira". Mako said sleepily

" Sorry I didn't mean to wake you". Ira said

" Where's the kids"?

" Tenzin's. Decided to let them stay".

" Look Ira I'm sorry about earlier".

" You don't have to apologize Mako. I understand".

Mako nodded and said " Good night Ira".

" Night bro. Love you".

" Love you to".


	3. Chapter 3

All four avatars were training in the morning. As Korra puts it mornings are evil.

" There's my hardworking street urchins. It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar Korra". A man said as he stepped inside the arena.

" You are"? Korra asked the man

" Butakha. I run this whole probending shebang. Here's your winnings for the last match". Butakha said giving Mako a pile of cash.

" Not so fast. First you owe me for the avatars new gear. Gym and equipment rental for last month, rent on your apartment and personal loan for groceries".

Mako glared at Bolin as the groceries were mentioned.

" What? I'm a growing boy"! Bolin defended

" So you say". Ira said with a smirk.

" Oh and one more small item of business. The Fire Ferrets need to come up with thirty thousand yuan for the champion ship pot". Butakha said

"THIRTY THOUSAND YUAN"! Bolin and Ira shouted

" Sorry kids. You have till the end of the week to come up with the dough or your out of the tournament".

" You wouldn't happen to have a secret avatar account overflowing with gold with you". Bolin asked Korra as Butakha left

" I got nothing. I never really needed money. I've always had people taking care of me".

" Then I wouldn't say you have nothing". Mako said

" Sorry I didn't mean...". Korra started

" It's not you Korra". Ira said

" No its alright it's just...ever since we've lost our parents we've been on our own". Bolin added

" I'm so sorry. I didn't know". Korra said sadly

" So anyway how are we gonna come up with the money". Mako asked

" Oh oh I've got it! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks now people would pay good money to see that". Bolin said holding Pabu

" Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas". Mako snapped

" I was serious".

" Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do".

Bolin and Ira went different ways. Ira had other ideas on getting the money.

" Zolt I need money". Ira demanded walking into the triad headquarters

" Well well look who's crawling back to me". Zolt said

" Can you help me or not".

" I'll give you a deal Ira. You do my dirty work I'll give you money. Deal"?

" We have a deal". Ira said and went out to steal for Zolt who was smirking.

Ira found the food stand Zolt was talking about. She saw the cash and took a deep breathe.

She waited for the guy to talk before she quickly took the huge wad of cash and change.

Ira walked away casually and heard the guy gasp in disbelief. She smirked and kept walking. Something's never change.

" Here. I thought I could do it. It's to hard Zolt. I'm not doing this". Ira said honestly.

" You'll do it unless you want your family and friends to be killed".

Ira stopped dead in her tracks. She whipped around and grabbed Zolt by the collar.

" If you hurt one person I know your gonna get burned"! Ira hissed and dropped Zolt.

" As long as we have a deal nobody's blood will be smeared on the floor".

Ira growled and left to do her next errand. She smirked on her way out. That wasn't all the cash she stole. She only gave Zolt a little more then half. The rest was hers.

Ira was on her way back after two errands but stopped. She saw chi blockers everywhere. One was taking Zolt and she hurried away.

Ira went home but found no sign of Bolin or Mako. It was already late and she was worried.

" Bo! Mako"! Ira shouted and got no response.

Ira ran down to where Bolin hangs out. She ran into Skoochy and he saw the panic in her eyes.

" Bolin was here". Skoochy said making Ira pay full attention and give him some cash.

" When? What happened? Was he hurt? What about Mako? Korra"?

" This morning. Shady Shin flashed him serious cash and took him for something. No he wasn't hurt. Haven't seen Mako or Korra".

" What a second Shady Shin?! Something's going on and I think Bo just got caught in the storm. I'll see you later. Stay out of trouble". Ira said running down the streets and ten minutes later Mako and Korra came by.

" MAKO! BOLIN"! Ira shouted through the streets now in full panic mode.

Ira searched and searched all night but no sign of Korra, Mako or Bolin.

Ira hadn't slept all night. She was tired and her family was nowhere to be found through the whole city.

She walked through the park and saw the guy who might give her answers.

" WHERE ARE AVATARS MAKO, KORRA, AND BOLIN"! Ira shouted grabbing the guy Korra ran into her first day in republic city.

" Is that". Mako said waking up with Korra.

" HELP AVATAR IRA'S HARASSING ME"!

"IRA"! Mako shouted standing up.

Ira dropped the guy and ran into Mako's arms. Mako held Ira tight while Korra just watched and smiled.

" Mako I..I thought you were... I couldn't". Ira stuttered a couple tears streaming down her face.

" It's okay Ira I'm right here". Mako said " I'm not going anywhere".

Mako and Ira stayed hugging for a few more seconds before pulling apart.

Mako wiped Ira's tears with his thumb before Ira looked at Korra.

" Hi Korra". Ira said

" Hey Ira it's good to see you safe".

" You too. Where's Bolin"?

" We don't know and we were hoping to ask the guy you screamed at". Mako said

" Let's go ask him then".

" It's you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar"! The protester shouts as he sees Korra

Korra swats away the megaphone earning a squeal of the protester. The microphone broke into pieces but nobody cared

" Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him".

" I have no idea what you're talking about".

" Oh, I think you do".

Korra lifts her leg in the air and slams it down on the ground. The earth underneath the table rises, catapulting it in the air and throwing the protester off. Flyers went everywhere and Mako and Ira both grabbed one

"Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o' clock. What's this "Revelation"? Mako asked

" Nothing that concerns the likes of you"! The protester shouted then squeals as Korra grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls him up.

" You better believe it concerns us. Spill it". Korra snapped

" No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him".

" Where's it happening"? Mako and Ira asked at the same time

At the sound of a whistle, Mako, Ira and Korra turn to their left, revealing a policeman, running toward them, while blowing his whistle again.

" Hey! What's going on over there"? The Police man shouted

" The Avatar's oppressing us. Help"! The protester shouted

Korra tossed the protester away and said " Let's scram".

Mako quickly grabbed a handful of flyers and hopped onto Naga. Naga took off and Ira ran next to her.

" Whoa it's a polar bear dog! Awesome"! Ira said

Mako glanced at Ira as she stumbled on the street. He looked closer and noticed her eyes were fluttering closed every now and then.

Ira fell on the road and the cash she took fell out. Mako hopped off of Naga and crouched down so he was even with Ira.

" You stole from and for Zolt didn't you". Mako asked

" I wanted to stop but he said if I didn't he would...he would kill you". Ira said looking at Mako her eyes blue.

Korra's eyes widened as Ira's eyes changed color. How was that possible!

" Are you lying".

" No I'm not lying. If I was lying I wouldn't be in tears dad". Ira snapped her eyes now red.

Dad. That was the one thing that Korra had to smile at. It was no doubt Mako had raised Ira and it showed.

" Alright I believe you. Let's go find Bo".

" And beat Amon's ass". Ira said with a smirk her eyes now green.

Korra listed off Ira's emotions and her eyes in her head. Blue was sad or scared, red angry, green was determined which meant grey meant free and calm.

Mako, Ira and Korra sat on a bench underneath the bridge. Korra grabs one of the flyers, while all of them were looking at several others spread out over the floor.

" Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these"? Korra said

" Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in to their big Revelation whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the 's four different images". Mako said

" So it's a puzzle?

" Yeah, of a map".

Mako got on his feet. He walks over to the map next to Korra and grabs some flyers.

" Were finding Bolin". Ira said with a smile on her face as her brother out the backs of the flyers to different areas.

One of the flyers had a red spot on its back and all three avatars knew it was the meeting place.

" Bingo. That must be where it's going down".

" Then what are we waiting for"! Ira shouted excited " Let's go get our brother back".

That night all three avatars found where the meeting was and hid behind another building.

" This is the place". Mako said

Mako puts on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra puts on a flapper hat, tugging her ponytail underneath it.

Ira wore a black hoodie with black pants. She wore black boots and they went up to the middle of her leg below the knee.

" Let's do this". Ira said and Mako stared at her a moment " Mako? You ready".

" Yeah. You just look...".

" Like an ordinary girl for once? Thanks".

Mako smiled before walking toward the other factory building. Korra moves closer to Mako and grabs hold of his arm as they get closer.

" What are you doing"? Mako asked a little irritated.

" We'll attract less attention this way". Korra said

" What do I do". Ira asked

" You'll be fine". Mako said

" Gee thanks".

" This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation". The doorman said

" Uh ... invitation". Korra asked

" You mean this"? Mako asked taking a flyer out of his pocket and slipped one to Ira who took it.

" The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister". The doorman says and moves aside

Mako and Korra walk through and Mako watched as his sister hands the flyer to the man.

" Welcome my sister".

They all walked in and looked out over the gathered crowd, waiting before an empty, but lit podium at the other side of the large factory.

" I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one your eyes out for Bolin". Mako said

" Got it dad". Ira said and Mako and Korra smiled

The avatars weaved through the crowd and Mako kept an eye out for a Ira. Hopefully she wasn't moving like an airbender.

Lucky for him his sister was smarter then that and he smirked as Ira rolled her eyes after someone bumped into her.

" Not moving like an airbender sucks". Ira said and Mako smirked even bigger

They regrouped toward the middle and looked around as an announcer came on.

" Please welcome your hero, your savior ... Amon".

Amon emerges from a trapdoor in the stage with a line of Equalists behind him under loud approving cheers of the crowd. A spotlight is turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader.

Korra eyes Mako and Ira slightly shocked, and back to Amon as he walks up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him.

" My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, Avatar Korra has recently arrived in Republic City".

The crowd boo'd and Korra hid her face with Mako's scarf. Korra was shocked after what she heard next.

" Unlike Avatar Korra, Avatars Mako, Bolin and Ira have stayed out of my way. Now they are using their power to oppress nonbenders thanks to Avatar Korra"!

The crowd boo'd once again and Ira and Mako glanced at each other.

" And Korra was here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering. It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation"? You are about to get your answer".

Korra, Ira and Mako exchange a worried glance. What was Amon talking about?

Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar's have failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently".

" What is he talking about". Ira asked fear in her voice

" I don't know". Mako replied

That's impossible. There's no way". Korra said

" This guy's insane"! Mako whispered

Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt". Amon said and Ira saw Zolt tied up on the stage. " Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City".

" That's why they took him earlier". Ira said and Mako and Korra glanced at her " They took Zolt and a few other triads. Now I know why".

The crowd boo'd and Zolt said " Ah, boo yourself!

Equalist guards lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees, Bolin being the last of them who was anxiously looking around with a scared expression.

" There's Bolin". Korra said and determinedly starts walking to the front, but is pulled back by Mako.

" Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this". Mako said

" Then come up with a game plan, Team Captain".

" Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending".

Zolt get untied and Amon moves away as the guard pushed the triad leader.

" You're gonna regret doing that, pal". Zolt said and Ira rolled her eyes

" Heard that one before". Ira said

Zolt shoots fire and lightning at Amon for a couple minutes before his neck is being grabbed by Amon's hand. Lightning was still shooting out of Zolt's fingers, as Amon moves his hand from Zolt's wrist to the middle of his forehead.

Zolt's face is filled with fear. The crackling lightning changes into a large fire blast, and stops entirely. Amon lets go of Zolt, who collapses weakly onto the ground. Amon takes a few steps back and Zolt attempts to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. The crowd gasps.

" Ira breathe". Mako said shaking his sister as she stared at the stage

" That's insane"! Ira whisper shouted

" Wha ... What did you do to me"? Zolt asked his voice filled with fear

" Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun"!

The crowd cheers madly and an Equalist guards releases the second captured bender, Shady Shin, and kicks him forward to face Amon.

" No! Ugh"! Shady Shin says and Ira saw Trip make eye contact with her

" I'm sorry". Ira mouthed and her eyes turned blue

" You tried". Trip mouthed back with a smile

" Any ideas yet"? Korra asked

" I think so, see those machines"?Mako said looking at machines on the wall " They're powered by water and steam. If you create some cover, Ira and I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then, we duck out of here".

" Works for me. Good luck". Korra says as the firebender and airbender siblings were walking away

" You, too". Mako and Ira said

" Mako". Ira said as Korra was out of view " I'm sorry. I just wanted us to have a shot at the probending finals".

" Don't worry about it".

" Why aren't you mad at me"?

" Do you want me to be"?

" No but most people would be pissed at their sibling for doing what I did".

" Look Ira I know you only did it because you thought it was the right thing to do. I'm not angry and the only thing I really care about is that your safe".

" Thank you".

Mako smiled and continued to go closer to the stage

Mako and Ira make their way to the front of the crowd a few minutes later just as Amon is taking away Shady Shin's bending. Trip and Bolin, eyed each other in fright.

" Lee left the triads last night". Trip said and Bolin stared at him " He left for Ira. He's ready to be a father".

" Why are you telling me this"?

" Well I can't tell Ira right now now can I"?

" I'll tell her".

Trip nodded and was by his collar and pulled to his feet. He gasps, and Bolin is left for last.

" Mako were running out of time". Ira said and watched Trip battle Amon

" Korra's gonna make it".

" She has to right"?

Mako didn't answer. If Korra didn't make it he would take on Amon and he knew Ira would take on chi blockers if she had to. Protect the ones you love no matter what.

A few more minutes went by and Mako and Ira continued to watch Trip. Mako turned to his left, looking to where Korra disappeared to.

" Come on ...". Mako said

" Alright here's plan B". Ira said " I'm going after the chi blockers and your going after Amon with Bolin if Korra doesn't pull through in the next few seconds".

Bolin was terrified as an Equalist guard moves toward him. As the Equalist start to fumble at his ropes, Bolin anxiously looks back, whimpering softly.

Once he is free, he is pulled on his feet and thrown forward. He stumbles on the stage while Trip slumps down in exhaustion. Amon slowly turns around under loud cheering of the crowd and Bolin has the fingertips of his hands pressed together as he addresses Amon.

" Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding". Bolin says awkwardly and Ira was ready to dive into action to save her brother.

Amon moves forward and Bolin slightly backs up. An explosion to Bolin's left makes him duck for cover; under loud screams of the crows, steam starts to pour in to the meeting room.

Bolin was shocked as he looks at what is going on and sees steam clouding everyone and everything.

The civilians back up from the incoming steam, turning around and making a break for it. Amon stood in the steam and he backs away, disappearing.

Bolin was looking around him once again a focused look on his face. He slowly backs up, but is grabbed from behind by an Equalist. Bolin feels his heart stop and arrived from behind the Equalist, grabs hold of him, and throws him away over his shoulder. Switch to a wide side shot as the Equalist is flung far away from the brothers.

Ira emerges and kicks a chi blocker right in the chest. She threw another chi blocker back with air and stood next to Mako.

" Bolin, you all right"? Mako asked

" Yes! Mako! Ira I love you"!

As Bolin moves forward in an attempt to hug his brother, Mako seizes him around his neck and drags him off into the steam.

" Ira let's move"! Mako shouted and saw her take out another chi blocker

The three siblings headed down a ladder and got shocked by Lieutenant. They fell down ontogeny ground and quickly recovered.

The avatars fought Lieutenant for a while before they got knocked unconscious and Korra saved them after making Lieutenant to collapse.

Korra whistled and shouted " Naga"!

Naga barks and immediately comes running from behind a building, jumping down the last of the ramp. Korra walks over to Mako as he struggles to get up and helps him to his feet. I

More Equalist fighters storm the area from the balcony. Korra and Mako leave on Naga. Mako grabs Ira by her wrist and pulls her up shocking the youngest avatar.

Bolin sits up, slightly dazed, and he screams in fright and moves his hands protectively as he looks up to see Naga running toward him.

Naga grabbs Bolin with her teeth by his collar and drags him off.

" Hah ... Oh ... Yah ... Stop ... I want ... to be ... on ... your back ... please"! Bolin shouted and Ira bursts out laughing

Korra drops the three siblings off at the arena and once they were in the attic Ira threw herself at Bolin, tears of joy streaming down her face.

" Don't you scare me like that again"! Ira sobbed

" I won't. I promise". Bolin replied holding Ira tight while Mako just smiled.

" It's good to have you back Bo". Mako said

" Thanks. Trip wanted me to tell you something Ira".

" What is it"? Ira asked

" Lee's ready".

Ira felt herself smile. She always knew he would someday come through and he had. It took him a while but he did.

" Are you sure you want him involved"? Mako asked

" Yeah. If he says he's ready then he's ready".

" Alright. I'm going to bed. Night".

" Night". Ira and Bolin said

Ira watched her brothers go to sleep and she sat on the window like she always did.

" You better be ready". Ira whispered looking at the night sky


	4. Chapter 4

Ira was running. She ran down an alley and jumped a fence. Chi blockers were closing in so she went faster.

She kept running until she slammed into someone. She looked up and saw Amon.

" It's time to end you avatar". Amon said " Just like your brothers"!

" No you didn't".

Suddenly Bolin and Mako were in front of Ira. They both were limp and Ira didn't see the familiar spark in their eyes.

Ira threw everything she had at the chi blockers and Amon but it was no use. Amon caught her wrist and placed his thumb on her forehead.

" Goodbye Avatar Ira".

Ira shot up screaming. Mako and Bolin both fell out of their beds and saw Ira breathing heavily.

" Hey you alright". Mako asked

" It was...he took my...and you...Bo...and...I couldn't...I". Ira stuttered and Mako pulled her into a hug.

" Bo and I are right here sis. Were bit going anywhere. We'll always be with you".

Ira just nodded and a while later headed out. She was gonna meet up with Lee.

She picked up Ronin, Amber, Lia and Ora before taking them to Narook's.

Ira held Ronin and Amber's hand while Lia and Ora held onto their siblings.

" Lee". Ira called and saw the ex triad snap his head toward her

" Hey".

" Dad". Ronin said and Lee took him in his arms

" Wow there just so...I can't...".

" I'm trusting you with them for a couple hours". Ira said shocking Lee

" What?! Ira I don't know if I can"!

" Yes you can. Your a great dad".

Ira turned to walk away but instead found her lips on Lee's. She felt him kiss back and pulled away.

" Don't let me down". Ira whispered as she placed her forehead on Lee's.

" I won't".

Ira smiled and passed where Tenzin was having his council meeting. Tarrlock came out and saw Ira.

" Ah Avatar Ira just the avatar I was looking for". Tarrlock said

" Really? You've got three other avatars out there and your looking for me"?

" Of course. How would you like to join my task force to take down Amon and his chi blockers".

" I'm in". Ira said with no hesitation and a smirk shocking Tarrlock

" Alright then. I look forward to seeing you Avatar Ira".

Ira nodded and headed the Triple Thread Triads territory. She saw Trip outside and the moment he saw he followed the avatar.

" I'm sorry". Ira said as they sat on a bench in the park watching people walk by.

" You couldn't do anything about it Ira. Maybe someday I could find a way to get my bending back".

" I'll search to. Thanks for telling my brother about Lee".

" How's it going anyway".

" I put my kids in his care for a couple hours".

" You did what?! Ira! Isn't that a little soon"!

" It might be but he wants a chance he's got one".

" You put him to the test". Trip said with a smirk

" Damn right I did".

" You never cease to amaze me Ira".

Ira just smiled and saw Lee with all four kids laughing.

" You made a good choice". Trip said and laughed as Lia blasted Lee with air

" Maybe I should've told him what element they had". Ira said before her and Trip burst out laughing.

Trip said good bye and Ira went up with Lee.

" Maybe I should've told you what element they were". Ira said with a laugh as Ronin shot at small rock at Lee's forehead along with Ora

" I figured that out after I looked at their eyes".

" Do you wanna come over tonight"?

" I don't think Mako would like that".

" We could go to air temple island".

" What about Tenzin".

" Ummm how about tomorrow. Your place".

" Sure".

Lee stared at Ira and cupped her face with his hands before kissing the avatar full force.

Ira wrapped her arms around his neck and after a couple minutes pulled away.

" I love you". Ira said

" I love you to".

Ira let Lee take the kids and she met up with Trip outside Triad territory

" You ready for a rush". Trip said with a smirk

" Born ready. What are we doing".

" Without Zolt's bending Viper's in charge".

" And"?

" Come on Ira your smarter then this".

" He doesn't know how to run things". Ira said with a smirk

" Exactly which means were stealing from the Triads".

" Let's do this".

Ira and Trip were like the moon and sun. They couldn't work without the other. Everyone who saw them could see it.

Even Mako and Bolin could see it when the two were together. They were a trouble making couple.

" Viper's terrible at security". Ira said as they arrived a few minutes later

" Tell me about it".

" Viper kicked you out didn't he".

" Nothing gets passed you".

" Your my best friend. I know everything". Ira replied as she kicked the back door open and saw no one was around. " Easy".

" Where'd they go".

" Meeting with the Agni Kai's and Red Monsoons no doubt. They go once a month".

" That's how you got arrested".

" Yup. Zolt played me but now he got what he deserved".

Ira and Trip found wads of cash all through out the hideout and heard footsteps approaching.

Viper and fifteen more triads came through the door. Everyone froze and Ira said " Thanks for donating! Trip go"!

" After them"! Viper shouted and heard Ira's laughter echo through the walls.

Ira and Trip ran until they reached an alley and hid a wall. They watched the triads pass them and burst out laughing.

" That was great". Ira said giving Trip a high five

" Told you you'd feel a rush".

" Yeah I did. Sometimes I miss the rush. Running from cops, jumping over fences, laughing as we hide".

" Like now".

Both teens burst out laughing and went different directions. Trip went home to his apartment far from Triad territory and Ira made it to the arena.

" Where's the kids". Bolin asked

" Don't be mad".

Bolin studied Ira and he inhaled before shouting " You left the kids with Lee"!

" I said don't be mad".

" Ira of course I'm gonna be mad! Where is he"! Bolin shouted grabbing his coat

" Bo! He is the father! He finally wants to be involved"!

" I don't care"!

" Well you should care"!

" He's the reason you get mixed with the triads half the time"!

" No he isn't"!

Ira threw her arms up and seven huge wads if cash hit the floor. Bolin stared at the cash then at Ira.

" This is what I'm talking about! Where is he"!

" You don't know him like I do"!

" Your taking me to his apartment or I'm telling Mako"!

Ira let out an aggraved " Ugh", before she lead Bolin to Lee's apartment.

" Lee! It's Ira and Bolin"! Bolin shouted

" You don't have to do this"! Ira shouted and Lee opened the door with Ronin in his arms.

" Hey Bolin". Lee said nervously

" I don't care if you say your ready. I don't care if you love my sister. I do care if I think your ready". Bolin hissed

Lee nodded and Ira took Lia and Amber and her way out she kissed Lee and knew Bolin was looking.

" Let's go". Bolin snapped and Ira huffed

As the siblings entered their apartment Ira set the kids down, picked up her cash and walked out ignoring Bolin calling after her.

Ira headed to Lee's apartment and when he answered she kissed him full force.

" I'm sorry...about...my brother...". Ira said in between kisses

" I'm just...glad...it wasn't...Mako".

" Me to".

Ira stayed with Lee for a couple more hours before she realized she'd missed dinner at Tenzin's.

" I'll see you tomorrow". Ira said giving Lee a kiss before literally running out the door, leaving it wide open.

" I'm home"! Ira shouted

" You joined Tarrlock's task force"?Tenzin asked shocked

" Yeah. Why? Is something wrong with that"?

" You can't be joining task forces! Your the avatar and...".

" I'm a fully realized avatar Tenzin. I'm the youngest avatar to go into the avatar state, younger to master all four elements and the first blood and metalbending avatar. Also I can enter the spirit world and I've talked to my past lives. I think I'm good on training".

Korra felt herself put her head down. Ira was already a fully realized avatar and Korra couldn't even bend air, enter the spirit world, or talk to her past lives!

" And you still have responsibility's". Tenzin said as if Ira hadn't interrupted

" My kids are taken care of".

" Where are they". Ikki asked

" They were with Lee bef...".

" You left them with Lee"! Tenzin and Pema shouted

" They were with Lee before! Bolin went all protective mode. He yelled at me first at that then because I stole cash from the triads wi...".

" You stole money"!

" Yes try and keep up. Anyway so he yelled at me for that then forced me to take him to Lee's apartment and get the kids. I dropped them off at the apartment and then went back to Lee's and here I am".

" Bolin yelled at you"? Korra asked shocked

" Yup. So Korra did you join the task force".

" No".

" I would've thought you'd be all for it. Beating up Chi blockers and taking down Amon. After all you did take down Triad's with no second thought and did almost get arrested".

" Well my training comes first".

" Your really gonna dedicate years of your life for training when you could learn it by yourself? Have fun with that".

" Didn't you"?

" No. I learned airbending from Aang when I was three, then learned waterbending from the streets, and earth and fire from my brothers. I taught them airbending and they learned waterbending the same way I did".

" How long did that take".

" Six years. Then I learned bloodbending when I was nine, learned Lightning at age eleven and taught myself metalbending when I was thirteen".

After dinner Korra sat outside on the steps and saw Bolin singing a light tune with Pabu on his shoulder.

" Hello, fellow teammate"! Bolin says happily and Ronin, Lia, Amber and Ora run inside as Ira comes out.

" Hey, Bolin". Korra says

" Missed you at practice this week".

" Yeah, sorry about that".

" Nah, that's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyways unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this". Bolin holds out a cupcake and a rose. " Ta-da!

" Wow, thanks. What's this for"?

" Uh, oh I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon"!

" Oh, that? It was no big deal".

" No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all, "I will take away your bending forever." Bolin acts like a zombie while trying to imitate Amon unaware of Korra's worried expression " I mean that is.. scary stuff; I still can't sleep well. Neither can Ira".

" Mhmm".

" Delivery for Avatar Korra". A council pager said as he carries in a large basket of items surrounded by flowers and sets them next to Korra. " Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.

" Tell him I haven't changed my mind".

" Mhmm...". The the pager says and bows before leaving

" Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, 'cause I could have a word with him". Bolin says

" Heh, no it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council".

" Oh, good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better".

" Do you know what I like? My kids staying with their father". Ira said with a glare and Bolin only glared back before saying good bye.

Time went by and a Satomobile was delivered to Korra with a ribbon on top and Ikki and Meelo playing inside along with Ira's kids making her smile.

Ikki was making car noises and yelled " Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here! Beeeeeeep beebeebeeeeep!

" Beep-beep"! Meelo shouted and Ora, Amber, Ronin and Lia joined in while Tenzin rolled his eyes but smiled.

" Ira! Get out of the car"! Tenzin shouted as Ira started the car

" I can drive! The Triads taught me at age thirteen along with Pai Sho, hot wiring, stealing, and partially my bending".

" Get out now".

" Korra! Can I have the car"!

" Knock yourself out". Korra shouted back

Tenzin walks away and sees Korra practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a Yin-Yang symbol.

" I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant".

" Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take "no" for an answer". Korra said

" Korra, are you ... doing all right"?

" Yeah, I'm fine".

Tenzin takes a seat on the stairs leading to the training platform and points to the spot next to him waiting for Korra to take the seat.

" Why don't you take a break? I'm glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason". Tenzin said

" I'm just really focused on my airbending right now is all".

" Right, that's what you said. You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance".

" I'm always here for you, if you want to talk".

Tenzin walks away and Korra leans against the door of the mansion on Air Temple Island.

" Avatar Korra! I have something for you"! The Council pager from earlier shouted

Korra jumps down from the railing she was sitting on, and earthbends the page around, and sends him off by kicking him in the back.

" It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am not joining his task force"!

" It's not a gift, it's an invitation". The pager says

" To what"? Korra grabs the papers out of his hands and starts reading them.

" Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance". The pager glanced at Ira and hands her the same invitation.

" Sweet. I'll be there". Ira said with a smile and the pager was shocked the teen would answer so fast " I've got nothing better to do plus it seems fun".

" I'll let Tarrlock know you are attending". The pager says before leaving

It was now night Korra, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, Ira, Ronin, Amber, Lia and Ora enter the City Hall building dressed in gala clothing.

The kids run off and Ikki, Jinora and Meelo promise to watch over Ira's kids.

" I don't doubt it". Ira said with a smile and people start clapping as they see her and Korra .

Ira splits into a different direction from Korra and Tenzin. She sees Lee and smiled.

" Hey stranger". Ira said with a smirk

" Hey".

" Dad"! Amber shouted and threw herself at her father

" Hey kiddo".

Ronin, Ora, and Lia tackled Lee to the ground and Ira burst out laughing.

Everyone looked as they heard an avatars laughter and smiled as they saw Ira help Lee up.

" Are your brothers here". Lee asked

" Probably. I joined Tarrlock's task force and I was wondering if you'd like the kids while I was out".

" Ira your brothers won't let me".

" We just have to make them see that you are ready".

" Ira"! Tarrlock shouted and gestured for her to follow

Ira, Lee and the kids made their way to Tarrlock and also Korra before Tarrlock spoke

" Korra, Ira, it's my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato".

" Nice to meet you". Korra says

" It's a pleasure". Ira said with a smile

" We're all expecting great things from you". Hiroshi said

" Right, greatness". Korra says

" I won't let you down sir". Ira said

Mako makes his way toward Korra with Bolin next to him and a girl holding Mako's arm.

" Hey, Korra"! Mako says " Hey sis".

" This is my daughter, Asami". Hiroship says

It's lovely to meet you. Mako's told me so much about both of you". Asami said

" Really? Because he hasn't mentioned you at all. How did you two meet"? Korra says

" Asami crashed into him on her moped". Bolin said

" What? Are you okay"? Korra asked

" I'm fine. More than fine. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team, we're back in the tournament"! Mako says

" Hehe, isn't that great"? Bolin says

" Yeah, terrific". Korra said

" Can I hit you with a moped". Ira says and Bolin and her glare at each other especially when Bolin sees Lee.

" What is he doing here". Bolin hissed

" He was invited and he will have the kids while I'm on Tarrlock's task force".

" What is going on". Mako asked and both his siblings started shouting and he couldn't hear a word " ONE AT A TIME"!

Everyone went quiet and listened to the avatar siblings and soon went back to their own conversations.

Ira explained first then Bolin and Mako stared at Lee after both his siblings were done.

" I'm with Bolin on this Ira". Mako said and his sister's eyes turned red like fire

" I don't care what you think of him! Your not in charge of those kids! I am! I'm there mother and I decide whats best! Lee your taking the kids tonight and anybody who has a problem is gonna go through me"! Ira shouted and her eyes glowed white for a split second.

Lin was walking by and Tarrlock caught her attention.

" Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met".

" Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this. Even Ira's done more then you". Lin says in a harsh tone and Korra glared at her

Tarrlock, Ira and Korra make their way down the stairs where a lot of reporters are waiting downstairs.

As soon as the media notices Korra and Ira, they rush for the stairs and start bombarding mostly Korra with questions.

" If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions". Tarrlock said

" But ...". Korra starts but Tarrlock pushes her forward while Ira just waved

" Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City"? A reporter said

" I think he presents a real problem".

" What about you Avatar Ira"?

" Amon is a major problem to this city. He has made benders seem like the enemy but he is the enemy. He's the one taking bending away and he calls us the enemy? I don't think so. I don't think so". Ira said and the crowd roared " This is why I have joined Tarrlock's task force. To take down Amon and protect my people both benders and nonbenders"! The crowd cheered louder and Korra just stared at the crowd.

" Avatar Korra why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon? Follow Ira's example"? A different reporter asked

" Well, I ..."

Why are you backing away from this fight"?

" What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life"!

" You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now"? A third reporter asked

" Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution"? Reporter number four said

" How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this"?

" Are you afraid of Amon"? The second reporter asked

" I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then...I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon".

" There's your headline, folks"! Tarrlock shouts and puts a hand on Korra's shoulder

" Avatar Ira are you afraid of Amon"? The third reporter said

" Me? I'm not afraid of anything". Ira said with a smirk and had her hands on her hips as the cameras flashed at her and Korra.

The newspapers came out the next day and on the headline was in bold letters, " AVATAR IRA AND AVATAR KORRA JOIN COUNCILMEN TARRLOCK'S TASK FORCE".

On another page it showed Ira, Lee, Bolin and Mako arguing and in bold letters said " AVATAR FAMILY DRAMA"?

" She's scared". Mako said handing Bolin the paper

" Ira can handle herself. She proved that yesterday". Bolin said and looked through Lee's apartment window with binoculars

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING"!

Both boys jumped and turned around to see Ira looking furious

Ira snatched the binoculars away from Bolin and saw what he was looking at.

" STOP STALKING MY BOYFRIEND"! Ira shouted snapping the binoculars in half before walking away leaving her brothers.

A couple days later Ira stood with the rest of the task force, including Korra, and listened to Tarrlock's orders

" My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret".

" Ready to bust some heads Korra". Ira asked as they left

Korra wasn't paying attention so it took her a moment to hear what Ira said.

" Korra? You in there"?

" What? Oh yeah I'm ready. Let's do this". Korra said punching the palm of her hand.

" There's our ride". Ira said as she saw a large car filled with water tanks

Everyone hopped inside and crouched down and as they reached thier location they all jumped out and leaned against a wall.

" Ira your with the wat...". Tarrlock started but the avatar cut him off

" I wanna be with the earthbenders so I can take down the chi blockers". Ira said her voice sounding commanding

" Alright as you wish".

Ira waited for Tarrlock to give the signal and headed around the wall with four other earthbenders.

" How old are you avatar". One of the earthbenders asked

" Fifteen why"?

" Curiosity. You have kids right"?

" Yeah. Ronin and Ora are earthbenders, Lia's an airbender and Amber's a firebender".

The earthbender was about to ask another question when the earthbenders saw the water flood in and that was their cue to go.

Ira and another earthbender broke the wall and several chi blockers and trainees to leaped back.

Three task force earthbenders attack the people by throwing bricks while another pushes up a block of earth and slams it into a person slamming them into a wall.

Ira took care of the last chi blocker and slammed her foot against the ground and made a huge piece of rock. She threw it at the chi blocker and he slammed against the wall, falling unconscious.

Tarrlock and Korra come running in the room and Tarrlock throws someone against the wall using waterbending and freezes their head to the wall. A chi blocker throws two grenades that have green gas filtering out of them, while another opens the door and escapes. Korra freezes the two grenades in ice and the leaking smoke clears up.

" I'm going after those two". Korra says

" Korra". Ira calls making the other avatar turn around " Good luck. Alright tie em up"!

" Since when do we take orders from you". A waterbender said

Ira's eyes flashed white and everyone scrambled to tie up the chi blockers.

" Works every time". Ira said with a smirk

The task force lines up the chi blockers and soon the camera's were flashing.

Ira smiled as she stood over a chi blocker and the cameras flashed every direction.

Tarrlok puts a chi blocker into the back of a police truck and several task force members surround him.

Ira and task force took out more chi blockers the next day and Ira had a huge bruise on her right cheek. A chi blocker had gotten a lucky shot but she was okay.

The cameras flashed all over mostly Ira that day. They had done another hideout and Ira had gotten punched in the face and now had a busted lip to add to her bruise.

Korra and Ira lead the task force a couple days later while Tarrlock was answering questions, chi blockers are in the middle and a row if task force members are on the side.

The camera flashes and the picture was in the paper. A couple days later Tarrlock is in front of city hall and stood behind a podium with Korra and Ira by his side.

" Avatar Ira and Avatar Korra have bravely answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists".

" Question for Avatar Ira! How does it feel to be the youngest person on this task force". A male reporter asks

" It feels great actually. I'm not treated differently because of my age and I appreciate that". Ira turned toward Tarrlock for a second before speaking again " I've never said this in the week that I've worked with Tarrlock but unlike most people Tarrlock doesn't see the avatar, a teen mom, or a fifteen year old. He see's a task force member who wants to take the equalist and thank him for that".

Tarrlock allowed a smile to appear and the camera's flashed. Ira stepped aside and a women reporter stands up

" Avatar Korra, Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him"?

Korra steps up to the microphone and says " You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel, no task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing, if you're man enough to face me".

Korra puts down the microphone and walks away even as reporters are asking a thousand questions at once.

" Korra"! Ira shouted standing at the podium " Your gonna get yourself killed"!

Korra kept walking and the reporters asked Ira questions and she screamed " ONE AT A TIME PEOPLE"!

" Would you take on Amon by yourself Avatar Ira"?

" No I wouldn't. I may be the most powerful avatar but I would not take on Amon by myself. Korra is being impulsive and is using her mouth instead of her head".

" Are you going to try and stop Avatar Korra"?

" If Korra wants to get herself killed that's not my problem".

Ira walked away and the camera's were flashing all over the place.

That night the papers were out and Ira was the target as the headline was " AVATAR IRA SENDS AVATAR KORRA TO HER DEATH".

" You said you don't care if Korra gets killed"! Tenzin shouts as r finished the article

" Not my problem. I can't babysit everyone Tenzin and if Korra wants to get killed that's her fault. The world still had three avatars".

" IRA"!

" It's the truth".

Ira went to pull her arms over her head to stretch but her right arm couldn't go up and she hissed.

A chi blocker had snuck up on her from behind while she was dealing with two others and had done something to her shoulder.

" I don't know if this task force is good for you". Tenzin said

" I'm fine. I can handle it. Don't worry".

Ira walked away and hung out with Trip, stole some things with Trip and Skoochy, trained with Lee and the kids, and played with Ikki and Meelo and Ira realized it was midnight.

She ran through the streets and arrived at the docks just as Tenzin arrived with his glider. Several other people were at the docks and Lee was one of them.

" Korra, this is madness". Tenzin said as he lands

" Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone". Korra replied wrapping rope around her hand.

" This is all your doing"! Tenzin shouts at Tarrlock

" I tried to talk her out of it too, but she's made up her mind". Tarrlock said

" Your gonna get killed Korra". Ira said

" There's still three avatars right". Korra snapped and Ira rolled her eyes

" Kor...".

" I'm leaving and you can't do anything about it".

Korra then guides the boat of the

docks to Avatar Aang Memorial Island using waterbending.

" We'll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down". Tarrlock says and sees Ira jump in the water until it was up to her waist.

" I don't want her died". Ira says and sees Aqua, Trip and Lee's friend, get in next to her

" Good to see you again. Last time I saw you...". Aqua said but cut herself off

" Last time I saw you I miscarried". Ira said and took a deep breathe with her eyes closed " Never knew whether it was a boy or a girl".

Six months ago Ira was pregnant and she miscarried. Her and Lee split after that and it caused a rift between them. They were so close then it went all down hill.

" It was a girl". Lee said

" So is it true? How you met"? Aqua said

" Yes it is". Ira said with a smile and let her mind flash to when she first Lee.

Two and a half years ago

Ira walked towards Narook's, her eyes red with anger. Her and Mako had had a fight and she needed to get away. She was about to walk inside only to bump into someone when she turned around.

" Avatar Ira I'm sorry". A young boy around fourteen said

" Umm no it was my fault ugh what's your name"?

" Lee".

" Well Lee would you like to eat with me".

Lee blushed and so did Ira.

"He's cute. His amber eyes oh and his smile is so adorable! Maybe he's the one I'll marry"! Ira thought

"She's beautiful! Of all the people to run into me it was the most beautiful girl in the world! Her eyes are gray and her smile was amazing"! Lee thought

" I'd love to". Lee replied

Lee and Ira talked for hours. It was dark out now and Lee had to go.

" Do you have to go". Ira asked moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

" Unfortunately Ira I must".

The two we're moving closer and closer to each other and kissed.

" IRA"! Mako shouted seeing his sister kiss.

Ira and Lee pulled away and Ira waved good bye smiling like a complete idiot as Mako dragged her home and glared at Lee.

Present

" You fell in love". Tenzin said and stared at Lee

" Yeah. We did". Ira said with a smile and felt Korra get chi blocked " Korra's chi blocked".

Everyone stared at her and watched Ira's body move around as Korra was getting hit.

" She's unconscious". Ira said after a couple minutes and Tenzin rushed to the island.

" Did you really almost die for Lee". Aqua asked

" Yeah. He got hit by car driven by the triads after we betrayed them. He joined them again to protect me". Ira said " I used to be a police officer until Lin and I got into it and she fired me. It was probably for the best anyway".

Two and a half years ago

" LEE"! Ira shouted as she ran into the hospital.

Her and Lee had been going out for two months and felt closer then ever so when the avatar heard her boyfriend got hit by the triads she rushed over to the hospital in her police uniform.

She had gotten fired from the police force after her and Lin had a fight about the avatars recklessness and well now she was fired.

Lee was unconscious as Ira ran into his room almost slamming into a few doctors on her way

" Ira were gonna do everything we can". The doctor said

" If he dies I die to". Ira said

" What! No! Ira you have your whole life ahead of you"!

" He is the one I love! If he goes I go to! Nobody can stop me"!

The doctor just stared and had tears in her eyes but didn't say anything.

" WHAT! IRA'S GOTTA BE CRUSHED"! Bolin shouted as he read the paper.

" What happen". Mako asked at dinner.

" Lee, Avatar Ira's boyfriend was hit by a car driven by the Triple Threat Triads and was taken to the hospital immediately. Ira said if he doesn't make it she'll go to. Chief Bei Fong has arrested the triads and has allowed Ira as much time as she needs off duty".

Mako got up and called the hospital.

" Can I help you".

" I need to speak with my sister Avatar Ira".

" Oh Avatar Mako of course. Ira your brothers on the phone".

" Hello". Ira said sounding tired.

" Hey sis you alright".

" No! I can't take it! I need him! I can't lose anybody else I love"!

" I'm on my way".

Ira said nothing but handed the phone back and sobbed on Lee's body.

" Just so you know Avatar Mako she won't eat, drink or sleep".

" Thank you for telling me. My brother and I will be there shortly".

Mako hung up and him and Bolin arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and saw Ira still crying.

Mako walked right up to Ira and pulled her into a hug while Bolin put a hand on her shoulder.

" I love him"! Ira cried

" We know and that is why he will pull through. For you". Mako said

" He's not gonna leave you". Bolin said

Ira just nodded and cried for five more minutes before pulling herself together.

Mako and Bolin left twenty minutes later and realized their thirteen year old was in love.

Five days later

" Ira it's up to him if he wakes up or not". The doctor said " There's not more we can do".

Ira said nothing but kept staring Lee as she had been for the past five days. She hadn't eaten or done anything in those five days.

" Avatar Mako there's not much we can do to help Lee. It's up to him now". The doctor said

" Thank you for the update. She hasn't eaten has she".

" No she hasn't. She's losing weight and I'm worried. I've tried along with some other doctors but she just throws it on the floor".

" Alright keep us posted".

" Of course. Have a nice day".

" Where where am I". Lee said

" Your in the spirit world Lee". Aang said " You have to go back".

" I...I can't".

" Lee you have to. Ira needs you".

" I'm..I'm sorry". Lee said before he felt his heart stop beating.

" NO"! Ira screamed and the doctors came rushing in.

" IRA"! The doctor screamed in horror as she saw Ira cut her both wrists where all her veins were. She was going to bleed out!

The doctor quickly called the island and everyone was on their way.

" LEE"! Aang shouted " You have to go back"!

" NO"! Lee heard Ira scream and suddenly he found some strength and Aang helped him go back.

Ira wasn't going to make it! The doctors quickly wrapped her wrists but it wasn't going to be enough. Ira's vision was going blurry and she heard the doctors shock Lee. Then a heart beat.

" Damn it Lee". Ira grumbled before she passed out and the last thing she saw was Mako running in.

" She needs a blood transfusion"! The doctor shouted

" I have the same as her". Mako said and the doctors quickly did the procedure.

Bolin suddenly gasped and grabbed his chest. Mako felt the same pain. Ira was slipping away.

A light from the hospital covered the whole sky. It was faint but it was there. It was Ira.

Bolin passed out after feeling Ira dying and the doctors put him on the other side of Mako.

Mako fell asleep once the procedure was done and was glad Ira was safe along with Lee.

Everyone saw the light and knew it was an avatar. Ira to be exact and everyone watched as it flickered.

" Come on kid"! Lin whispered from her apartment. " You can do this".

" Ira come on you have to win". Song, Ira's former police officer partner, said

" I need my partner". Sai, Ira's other police partner, said " Ira pull through"!

" Ira you can fight it"! Jinora shouted

" Fight! Fight! Fight"! Ikki and Meelo shouted

" You can do this Ira. Your stronger then you realize". Pema said " You can do this"!

" Ira come on". Tenzin said

Everyone in Republic City and everyone who saw the light were telling Ira to make it.

" Ira your strong! You have to make it"! Trip shouted

" I need you"! Skoochy shouted

Ira heard everyone and began fighting harder. She couldn't leave now!

The light become bigger and brighter and everyone cheered including Lin. Some people even set off fireworks in excitement.

" Stubborn like an earthbender". Lin said with a smile. " You did it kid".

The news reporters and photographers took a picture of the light when it was faint and when it was bright. They smiled also glad to see the young avatar alive.

Ira woke up at nine that morning and saw Mako beside her with a bandage on his arm. He saved her.

" Hey". Mako said as he saw Ira was awake.

" You saved me".

" You scared me".

" I couldn't live without him".

" I felt you about to die".

" You did".

" It's not very thrilling". Bolin said waking up.

" Thank the spirits your all right"! Senna cried hugging Ira. " I told you he would fight for you".

" Yeah after I almost killed myself". Ira said sitting up

" I..Ir..Ira". Lee said as he stirred.

Ira immediately pulled out all the stuff she was hooked to and was at Lee's side in a second.

" I'm here Lee. I'm here". Ira said putting a hand on his face and let her tears of joy fall.

Lee held Ira's hand and he realized Ira had lost weight and she had bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept or eaten.

" Y..you..ne..need..t..to..eat". Lee stuttered

" I'll try". Ira replied and the doctor handed her a bowl of soup while Lee fell back asleep.

Ira took one sip of the soup and soon had eaten the whole thing.

" Look at the paper". The doctor said handing to Ira who read it out loud.

" Avatar Ira's light was seen last night from above the hospital where her boyfriend Lee is staying after being hit by car last week and must've passed but somehow came back. Avatar Ira had said if Lee went she would too. All over Republic City this light was seen. First it was faint as Ira was fighting for life then it lit up the whole sky meaning Ira pulled through. Sending our love to you and your family Ira- Republic City".

" You are free to go Ira". The doctor said " We'll keep you updated on Lee".

Ira nodded kissed Lee before leaving with everyone back to the island.

" You won"! The kids shouted and hugged Ira.

" Fight! Fight! Fight! Is what I did". Ira said with a smile.

" I knew you could do it". Pema said hugging the young avatar. " Why don't you go rest".

" I..I have work". Ira said walking a couple steps before collapsing from exhaustion into Mako's arms.

Mako carried Ira to her room and she whispered " Don't leave me".

" I won't".

" Thank you for saving me".

" It's what family does for each other now get some sleep".

" I love you".

" Love you too".

Ira slept the whole day and it was nine thirty. Twelve hours she slept. She then got up and found her uniform. Ira walked into the hospital first to see Lee then walked into the police station.

Lin stood there shocked but smiled as she saw Ira standing there. Every officer clapped for her and Ira smiled.

" Chief I was wondering if I could have my job back. I'm sorry for what I said and I hope you will take me back".

" Couldn't stay away could you". Lin said

" You know me. I'm a fighter and stubborn like an earthbender".

Everyone smiled at this and Sai and Song welcomed her back before leaving together.

The phone started ringing and Tenzin asked Lin if Ira was there.

" She just left with Song and Sai".

" You let her"!

" She's a fighter Arrow Head! Let Ira be"!

Lin hung up the phone and all her officers who were still there smiled. She called her Ira. Not kid, but Ira.

" Get back to work"! Lin shouted realizing why everyone was smiling.

Present

" You'd die for each other". Aqua said and saw Tenzin come back with Korra

" Korra"! Ira shouted happy to see her safe

" I'm okay". Korra said and Ira hugged her

" Don't leave me". Ira whispered shocking Korra

" I won't. Your stuck with me".

" Good".

The two avatars broke the hug and smiled at each other before heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

" Lee"! Ira shouted as she saw him outside Narook's three day's later.

Lee smiled and unknown to the two they're were camera people disguised watching them.

" So how's Korra". Lee asked as they sat down

" She's fine. A little freaked but she's alright".

" That's good".

Lee and Ira talked for a while before they walked out and lightning suddenly came out of nowhere.

Lee stepped in front of Ira to redirect and as he shot it in the air another hit him in the chest.

Everything went in slow motion after that. Lee hit the floor and Ira just stood in shock for a couple minutes before she registered what happen.

" NO! Don't you dare die on me! DONT DIE ON ME"! Ira shouted and didn't even see the triads leaving from the scene.

" Nobody needs me", Lee said weakly

" I need you you idiot"!

Lee smiled and Ira grabbed some water. She put it over the wound and began healing.

Ira looked around and saw pictures been takin every direction.

" Don't die on me". Ira said and felt for a pulse. " NO"!

Mako and everyone else arrived and he bend down next to her.

" I can fix it! I can fix this! NO! I CAN FIX THIS"!

Lin listened for a heart beat but didn't hear one. Ira stopped doing CPR and fell on top of Lee crying.

Everyone around walked away minus her family and the police officers. Everyone started crying and some let out sobs.

Bolin put a hand on Ira's shoulder but pulled back as she entered the avatar state.

" IRA! STOP"! Mako shouted but Ira blew him back with air.

" IRA PLEASE! LISTEN TO MAKO"! Bolin shouted

Tenzin grabbed Ira's hand and the avatar looked at him, tears still streaming down her face.

Ira lowered herself and Tenzin pulled her into a hug. Ira cried for half an hour and suddenly pushed away from Tenzin and took off down the streets.

" IRA"! Mako shouted but Ira kept running and everyone was in tears.

" You were ready". Bolin sobbed and put his hand on top of Lee's

Ira was running as fast as she could. She stopped at the water and fell back.

She couldn't live without Lee. He was her first love! Ira allowed her eyes to close and was ready to die.

The young avatars eyes flew open as someone grabbed her shirt from the front. Tenzin had pulled her up.

Tenzin looked at Ira as she coughed up water. Sometimes he forgot he was looking at a fifteen year old girl.

" I'm sorry". Ira sobbed and Tenzin pulled her into a hug just as everyone else arrived.

Mako crouched down so he was Ira's level and she threw herself at him.

" I loved him". Ira sobbed and Mako held his sister tighter.

" You still have him".

Ira pulled away and saw Mako hand her a picture of the two of them taken a couple years ago. She smiled and let out a sob.

" Let's head home". Tenzin said and called Oogi

"Hey Korra let's see who's a swimmer". Ira said standing up

" Your on"! Korra said jumping next to Ira.

" No cheating. One two three go"!

Both jumped into the water and Korra was surprised how fast Ira caught up and went in front of her.

Ira went under and Korra followed. Korra came up first and saw they were almost at the island.

Ira was still under and everyone was worried. They didn't see her and Mako was about to jump until he saw Ira pop up at the island,

" Wow your fast". Korra said

" I kinda have to be".

" What do you mean"?

" Running from cops, the triads, boiling rock guards, running after moving cars, people".

" You've been to the boiling rock".

" Five months".

" What happened".

" Dirty work". Ira said looking right at Korra her eyes blue. " Zolt had me steal with the Agni Kai's and Red Monsoons. I was unaware that he set me up. I had just turned thirteen four months before and I was with two other people. One from Agni and the other Monsoon. We robbed a few shops before we hit the big one. Zolt was the one who called the cops and we got arrested. Five months I was there. I almost escaped but I failed. Once I was out I beat Zolt until he was unconscious. Then Mako and I got in a fight so I headed to Narook's and I met Lee".

" Is that why Zolt goes after you? You left and betrayed him". Korra asked

" Yeah. Plus I was his number one".

" What do mean number one"? asked

" I'm the number one street thief Korra. I've stolen things mostly things that have been stolen already and it's a piece of cake. Nobody ever knew or know's".

" Skoochy did learn stuff from Ira". Bolin said

" I did what I had to do to survive". Ira said " I'll be back. I gotta meet Skoochy".

Ira jumped back into the water and launched herself once she was few feet away.

" She's gonna get herself killed". Mako said

" Mako she was raised by you for spirits sake! I'm sure she'll be fine".

Everyone let that sentence sink in. It was hard sometimes to realize that Mako, Bolin and Ira had grown up on the streets. To think they could've done something but did nothing.

" What was it like". Korra asked Mako." Raising your siblings".

" It was hard but what else could I do. Ira and Bolin are the only family I have left. I had no choice".

" You did a good job".

Mako smiled back and Bolin was smiling also

" Skoochy"! Ira called out as she saw him.

" Ira I'm sorry about Lee".

Ira bit her lip and tried to not cry. Skoochy saw this and put a hand on her shoulder.

He could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were all red and puffy and you could see a little but of blue. He also noted that Ira was wet with water. She tried to drown herself.

" Here". Ira said pulling out a small wad of cash making his eyes widened " I know you need it so I'm not taking no for an answer".

" Where'd you get it".

" Let's just say a certain triad leader won't have money for a while".

Skoochy took the money and Ira smiled before waving good bye.

The street thief watched Ira walk away and smiled also. She had always been there for him and he had always told her thanks in his own way.

" I see you smiling Skoocky! Your welcome"! Ira shouted with a smirk.

Ira walked into a bar down the road and sat down. The guy noticed her and she asked for a beer.

Ira drank two beers and realized it wasn't helping so she walked out and slammed right into Tahno.

" Sorry". Ira said and Tahno helped her up " Tahno". She breathed

Tahno was the leader of the probending team The Wolfbats and always had a small little crush on Ira.

" Expecting someone else". Tahno said with a smirk

" No".

Ira went to walk away but Tahno grabbed her wrist and his eyes were sincere.

He always acted different around Ira. The whole bad boy act dropped and she dropped her bad girl and no fear act when she was with him. It was like her and Trip.

" I'm sorry about Lee". Tahno said and began circling Ira

" Thanks".

Ira started turning around as Tahno did and didn't even realize he had formed a water whip until it was inches from her face and she firebended making the water stop.

" Firebender during the day who knew". Tahno said in a mocking tone

" Excuse me".

" You move like an airbender Uh-vatar. Not a firebender".

" How would you know". Ira asked with a smirk and switched to a firebending stance making the waterbender in front of her smirk

" I've seen the way you move".

" That's not creepy".

" You wanna explode out on the arena. But you can't because your leader of a brother".

" At least someone notices".

" How'd you like to join us Uh-vatar".

" Join the Wolfbats? I can't I ha...".

" You have a place on the fire ferrets? I don't think so".

Ira stared at Tahno with curiosity and saw him smirk.

" I'll join you". Ira said

" Don't be late Uh-vatar. Practice at dawn".

" So it's to my benefit".

" You rise with the sun don't you".

Ira smirked and watched as Tahno brushed against her as he walked away leaving the avatar staring after him.

" You better not leave me"! Ira shouted at Tahno who turned around and just winked

Ira walked away and passed by Narook's and stared at the double doors.

Her mind flashed and all she saw was Lee smiling, laughing, staring at her with love in his eyes, those amber eyes.

The avatar fell on her knees and didn't realize she had been holding back her tears until Trip whispered in her " Let it out".

Ira burst out crying again and Trip just held her tight. Lee was his best friend and he was in pain also but didn't show it.

" I miss him so bad". Ira sobbed and Trip just held her tighter

" Me to".

Trip and Ira stayed on the floor for a while longer before Ira stood up and grabbed Trip's hand leading him down the street.

Everyone smiled as they saw the two and knew Ira was holding Trip's hands, afraid she'd lose him.

They entered a few shops here and there and Trip realized Ira was getting everything Lee loved.

Ira had gotten a book about how the firebenders learned how to bend from the dragons, water lilies, Lee's favorite food, and everything else had he loved.

Ira led Trip to island and everyone stared sadly at the avatar. She headed to one of the empty rooms and put in everything she bought in there.

" Ira". Trip said " Let me help you".

" No. Just stand there".

Trip sighed as he watched the avatar arrange the room the way she wanted and suddenly left taking Bolin's hand this time.

" Where are we going". Bolin asked

" Hush". Ira snapped and Bolin shut his mouth

Ira led Bolin to triad territory and the avatar bloodbended everyone unconscious as she stepped inside. Bolin didn't say anything and watched Ira head to a desk in the corner. It was Lee's desk.

The youngest avatar picked up the desk with earthbending, destroying the floor in the process, and anything that belonged to Lee she took.

Once again they headed to the island and Ira arranged the room again before taking Mako's hand.

" Looks nice". Bolin said as he stared at the room and the broke window as Ira had thrown out the desk that wasn't Lee's along with the dresser.

" Yup". Trip said

Mako trusted Ira and she lead him to Lee's apartment. She shoved the heavy stuff in her brothers arms.

Ira grabbed Lee's bags and shoved stuff inside of it. She took everything out until there was nothing left and was barely able to carry everything outside.

The avatar placed everything on the floor and pulled up a chunk of earth and put it above her head before walking.

Ira had arranged the room she wanted and had her hands on her hips before walking away.

" I joined the Wolfbats". Ira said before walking out and her brothers eyes widened.

Ira walked into the police headquarters and everyone stood up and watched the avatar kick open Lin's door.

" I want my job back...again". Ira said and Lin saw the determined look in the teens eyes

" Grab your uniform and get out". Lin said and allowed a small smile to appear as Ira's face lit up.

" Don't make me regret it". Lin said

" Song! Sai! Let's go"! Ira shouted and bended on her uniform before running outside.

Ira arrived in the attic where Mako was preparing dinner while Bolin is preparing a bath for Pabu.

Pabu protests against the bath and Bolin finally manages to dip Pabu into the tub of water, who rises from it, shaking off water from his body, with a look of defeat.

" Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you"?

" You got new uniforms"? Ira asked setting down her stuff

" Yeah not that your gonna wear one". Mako said " You got your job back again".

" Yeah I did. It felt great to be out there again. Kicking some butt".

" Aren't you bouncing back kinda fast".

" No! Leave me alone"!

Ira ran out and Mako and Bolin glanced at each other, worried expressions on both their faces.

Ira was out and about around Republic City again and ran after a guy who just robbed a store.

" STOP"! Ira shouted but the guy kept running. " I SAID STOP YOU SCUM"!

Ira grabbed some water and made ice before covering the guy in it except his head.

" When I say stop you better stop got it"! Ira shouted before unfreezing his hands so she could handcuff the guy and literally threw him in the truck who was still covered in ice.

" IRA"! Lin shouted as Ira slammed the door and said " Get moving! I want this scum off the streets and in jail"!

" Take a day off". Lin said as she saw Ira's fists turn to fire.

" No". Ira snapped before taking off.

Lin just sighed. She couldn't deal with an unstable Ira. Again. She then heard Ira scream at somebody.

" SONG! SAI! MOVE THE CARS OUT THE WAY"! Ira shouted as Song was blocking the road because a car crash.

" THERES PEOPLE INSIDE WHO ARE HURT"! Song shouted

" MOVE IT! ILL FIX THIS MYSELF"!

Ira pushed Song out of the way with air and removed the people inside. Ira then earthbended moved the cars to the side of road and said to Song " THERE! NOW GET MOVING"!

" IRA"! Lin shouted as she saw the young girl almost get hit. Again.

" WATCH IT OR ILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED"! Ira screamed before taking off once again.

" Lin where's Ira"? Tenzin asked as he walked into the police headquarters half an hour later.

" How the spirits should I know? That girl does whatever she wants"!

Ira came bursting in with Shady Shin who was handcuffed and had a bruise on his face.

" Come on Ira don't do this". Shin said

" Shut your mouth and get in"! Ira shouted and shoved Shin in a cell.

" You better watch your back Ira. The triads are after you now that Lee's dead".

Ira growled and breathed out fire shocking Shin and he screamed as Ira burned his face.

" Ira". Tenzin said eyes wide.

" What is it Tenzin. I have work". Ira snapped turning away from Shady Shin.

" Were going home".

" And your off the force for one week". Lin said and Ira just stood there before running out. " Keep her under control".

Tenzin just nodded and found Ira on the island crying against a bison and the airbender master knew that that bison was Ira's now. He went inside and knew the bison would take care of the heart broken teen avatar.

" He left me"! Ira sobbed and the bison put his head against Ira's forehead.

Ira stared at the bison as she calmed down and rubbed her hands against it's fur.

" Starsky. That's your name". Ira said and bison let out a roar as if to say yes. " Good. Lee liked the stars in the sky".

Starsky laid down and Ira laid down against her. The avatar felt her eyes close and Tenzin smiled as he checked on her.

Ira woke up a few hours later and saw it was dawn. Tahno was right the avatar did rise with the sun.

The avatar jumped in the water and swam to the arena. She pulled herself up and saw Tahno waiting at the entrance

" Hello Uh-vatar". Tahno said

" We gonna train or what". Ira said and Tahno smirked

Ira trained for three hours with the Wolfbats and the avatar hung out with Tahno and his group of people for a couple hours before leaving to the island.

The avatar sat against Starsky and saw Tenzin sit next to her.

" I see you found yourself a bison". Tenzin said

" Starsky found me".

" If you need anything I'm here".

Tenzin went to get up but Ira grabbed his wrist and said " Does it get better".

" In time".

Ira nodded and walked inside an Tenzin let her go. She headed to the room she created for Lee and closed the door before sliding down it and pulled her knees to her chest.

She started crying and realized she could still see Lee. The spirit world!

Ira focused and when she opened her eyes she was in the spirit world.

" Lee"! Ira shouted " Lee! Where are you"!

" Ira"! Lee shouted back and Ira ran into his arms " I'm right here".

Ira held Lee tighter and buried her head in the back of his neck.

" What did you see when you...". Ira asked they sat under a tree

" Everything. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes".

" You were supposed to live longer and live it with".

" I did live it with you. You gave me life Ira and I want you to be happy. Which is why I'm letting you go".

" Letting me go?! You can't let me go"!

" Ira I want you to find love again, have more kids, get married if you want just don't forget I will always love you".

" I love you to".

Ira and Lee talked for what seemed like a few minutes but in reality it had been a few hours.

" I gotta go. Bye Lee".

" Bye Ira".

Ira returned to her body and rushed out as it was already time for her siblings match tonight.

The teen barely made it in time and stood where Korra had watched her first match.

" Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen". said

Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos"! The ring announcer says

" What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I am astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one"! Shiro shouts

" Let's go Fire Ferrets"! Ira shouts and her brothers smile for a quick second

" Round two"!

" The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! The Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two"! Shiro says and Ira continued cheering.

" Round three"!

" With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay at their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi"!

" All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament"!

Ira smiled and the Fire Ferrets came to the locker room.

" You were amazing"! Ira shouted but her brothers ignored her " Hello? I said your amazing".

" Shouldn't you be with your new team". Bolin said and Ira just backed away, her eyes red

" I'm gonna kick your ass". Ira hissed " Your gonna wish I was your firebender"!

Ira ran outside and slammed into Tahno. She fell or would've if Tahno hadn't caught her.

Tahno had one of his hand's on her waist while the other was on her back.

Neither of them said a word and continued to stare at each other. Ira felt Tahno's breathe on her cheeks and Mako and Asami came out.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER"! Mako shouted and Tahno dropped Ira before running away.

Ira stared after Tahno as she sat on the ground and saw Trip run by followed by a couple cops. Song and Sai to be exact.

" TRIP"! Ira shouted and ran after him, passing the cops since she used her airbending as she ran. " I didn't think you were a person to rob without me"!

" I didn't rob Ira"! Trip shouted

" What did you do". Ira said her voice filled with fear

" I killed Ira. I killed the triads that took Lee's life. Both of them. I'll see you in six years".

Ira stopped running. She stared after Trip and looked at her hand as her best friend had slipped something into it somehow.

It was a picture of her, Trip and Lee from when they first met. A few months after her and Lee started dating.

Song and Sai ran past her and she watched Trip run faster.

" I LOVE YOU"! Ira shouted

" I LOVE YOU TO"! Trip shouted back and Ira knew the next time she saw Trip she would be twenty one and he'd be twenty four.

" Bye Trip".

Ira stood there and just watched where Trip stood a few moments ago. The wind picked up and breezed past the avatar who had just lost some of the most important people in her life. First Lee and now Trip. Who was next.

A few minutes later Ira saw Trip hanging from a blimp by metal cables.

" I swear if you get away you so owe me". Ira whispered and ran through town before getting close to the blimp and quickly bended Trip free.

Trip hit the ground and saw Ira in an alley. He ran into the alley and smiled.

" You so owe me". Ira said with a smirk and handed Trip two wads of cash. " Head to Ba Sing Se. Nobody notices anybody there. I'll visit you soon".

Ira hugged Trip and he was shocked for a moment before he hugged her back.

" I've got a way for you to get out". Ira said as they pulled away and ran through alleys, Trip following close behind.

They arrived at the streets where you enter and leave Republic City and Ira saw Martin waving then saw Trip and nodded.

Martin was a former triad when Ira and her brothers were involved. He left four years ago and started a new life. He was now twenty one.

" Go". Ira said and Trip quickly ran into Martin's car in the back. He threw on a jacket and put on the hood.

" Yo Ira"! Martin shouted " Get in".

Ira smiled and shook her head back and forth before running and hopped in the car.

" Well look at you". Martin said smiling at Ira " Fifteen and still causing trouble with Trip".

" What can I say? He's like a lost puppy". Ira said

All three ex-triads burst out laughing and Martin looked at Ira.

" How you holding up". Martin asked looking at the avatar

" I'm...Im falling apart". Ira said and burst into tears " I have lost myself in a matter of hours. I got fired from the police well not really fired but still, I robbed a few people, my brothers hate me because I joined the Wolfbats and I'm pretty sure Tahno waned to kiss me"!

" You joined the Wolfbats?! Why"?!

" I don't know ok! I just did because I want to release my anger and this is the way"!

" Ok...ok. How's the kids".

" Heck if I know. I kinda left them with Ikki".

" Ikki"? Trip said " Isn't that Tenzin's youngest daughter".

" Yeah. So which triads did you kill".

" Fred and Quan".

" I hated those two".

" What'd they do to you". Martin asked glancing at Ira as he drove forward a bit.

" They got me arrested. It was only for three days but they got me arrested. And while I was pregnant"!

" I bailed you out". Martin said with a smile

" You bailed us out". Trip added

" You two together are double trouble".

" It's what we do". Ira said putting her feet on the dash only to put them down as Martin glared at her

" What do your brothers say about you hanging out with guys all the time". Trip asked after a couple minutes

" I don't hang out with just guys". Ira said " I hang out with...Aqua and uh Ikki and Jinora".

" Ikki and Jinora live with you and Aqua hates your guts half the time".

" She still hates your guts". Martin asked curious

" I may have got her arrested but I had no choice. If it was just me then I would've let her go but Chief was there and I couldn't let her roam free".

Martin was about to respond until he realized he was next to leave.

" Play it cool". Martin said

" Where you headed". The guard asked

" Mawie". Ira quickly said

The guard glanced at Trip and Ira held her breathe and so did Martin.

" Go head". The guard said and Martin drove forward

" We made it". Ira said with a sigh.

" HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE"! The guards shouted and Ira saw Song and Sai show the guards a picture of Trip.

" Step on it". Ira said and moved to the back where she sat on the trunk, shooting air blasts.

Song and Sai used earthbending and Martin had to dodge the earth spikes on the road, making Ira almost fall off the car.

" Time for some extra power". Ira said and closed her eyes before opening them, revealing white.

Ira shot out air and hit Song right in chest making him fall onto the road. Sai dodged everything the avatar threw at him and he didn't expect Ira to suddenly switch to fire.

The teen avatar hit Sai right in the face and he screamed, grabbing his face, before falling onto the road like Song did.

Ira's eyes returned to normal and got in the front seat again. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breathes before opening them.

" Well I just kicked my partners ass's. I'm never getting my job back". Ira said " I can't even keep a job"!

" Why do you even want that job". Martin asked glancing at Ira

" I wanted people to know I'm more then a thief, ex triad, a single mom and most important the avatar but obviously I can't do that so I might as well do what I'm good at".

" Your better then that and you know it".

" I don't know that! Every time I figure my life out, I somehow manage to screw it up and ding! I'm back to dam square one"!

" You don't screw it up".

" Yes I did! I had a job, I lost it. I left the triads, got reeled back in and got arrested. I had an amazing boyfriend, then I shoved him away. I had my job again, screwed that up again. I had a family and I screwed that up. And your telling me I don't screw up"?

" You didn't screw up as a mom". Trip said

Ira opened her mouth to say something but closed her mouth as she realized Trip was right.

" Gotcha". Trip and Martin said, high fiving each other

Ira rolled her eyes and realized she should probably head back to the city. Mawie was past Biyu and to get to Biyu it took an hour. Mawie took another hour and a half.

" You going home". Martin asked

" Yeah. Trip if you go on foot you should make it somewhere in the earth in about a week maybe a week and a half. Stay in touch".

" I will". Trip said and hugged Ira who also gave Martin a hug.

" May we meet again". Ira said

" May we meet again". Martin and Trip said and watched Ira jump out of the car, landing in a crouch.

" Thanks for everything"!

" No problem kid"! Martin shouted with a smirk

" I'm only six years younger then you"!

" Exactly"!

Ira smiled and made it back to the city within half an hour and was arrested by Lin and a couple other officers at the entrance.

" Perfect". Ira said sarcastically

" Do have any idea the charges your under kid"! Lin shouted once they back at headquarters and Ira flinched.

" Ummm a couple hundred yuan". Ira said nervously with a smile

" More a couple thousand Ira! You helped a murderer get away! Your fine is five thousand five hundred yuan"!

" I ugh...".

" Kid, I can't help you this time. Either you pay up in two weeks or your going to jail for two months. If you were eighteen It'd be six months".

" I only have two weeks! You didn't call Mako did you"!

" No kid but something tells me he already knows".

Lin threw the newspaper in front of the avatar and Ira saw the headline.

" AVATAR IRA ARRESTED FOR HELPING FORMER TRIAD TRIP GET AWAY".

Ira sighed and read the rest of the article out loud " Avatar Ira helped former triad Trip escape from Republic City after Trip murdered Quan and Fred, Trip's ex triad friends, after they killed Ira's boyfriend Lee. Trip and Ira were seen with another male who was not recognized by police as they fled in this man's car claiming to go to Mawie. Avatar Ira is faced with a fine of five thousand five hundred yuan".

" I know your heartbroken kid but you gotta think". Lin said and Ira flipped over her desk and as she opened Lin's office door, flung everyone's papers around using airbending.

" IRA"! Mako shouted twenty minutes later as he found his sister sitting on top of the arena.

Ira jumped at the sudden noise and waved at her brother.

" What's up bro". Ira asked as she did a triple flip and landed in front of Mako

" Five thousand five hundred yuan! That's what's up"!

" I screwed up okay! I screw up everything! I'll handle it"!

Ira shoved Mako out of the way and continued on her way.

The avatar saw Tahno along with his crowd and she wasn't even thinking for what she did next. She just kissed Tahno and that was that.

Tahno was shocked for a moment and to Ira's surprise, he kissed back.

" Hello Uh-vatar". Tahno said as they pulled away

" I ummm I have no idea why I just did this. I wasn't even thinking and it's only been a day and I...". Ira rambled and stopped when Tahno kissed her again and his crowd left.

Tahno and Ira pulled away again and both ran to Tahno's apartment and the moment the door closed, Ira and Tahno were making love.

LineBreak

Ira woke up the next morning and saw Tahno had left. She rolled over and got dressed. She then headed out and saw a note on the door.

" See you tonight Uh-vatar Ira".

Ira smiled and headed to the arena where she saw Mako and Korra talking.

" What kind of game are you playing"? Mako asked Korra, slight anger in his voice

" Uh ... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match".

" No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me".

" I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway".

" I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken like Ira's".

" Wait your going out with Bo"? Ira asked

" Wait a second ... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You do have feelings for me"! Korra said

" What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous". Mako said

" Are you". Ira asked with a smirk

" Admit it! You like me"!

" No, I'm with Asami".

" Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you"?

" Get over yourself"!

" I'm just being honest".

" You're crazy"!

" You're a liar"!

" Great talk"! Ira said and headed to the police station out of habit and saw Martin walk in with a couple officers. " MARTIN"!

Ira quickly ran up to him and he smirked. Trip was safe, he got away.

" He got away". Ira said with a smile and hugged Martin " You got him away".

" Families stick together". Martin said with a smile before walking inside

" Chief. I wanted my job back...for the third time".

Lin stared at Ira and saw the nervousness on the teens face.

" Kid why do even want this job". Lin asked

" To prove I'm not a thief".

" Well you've proved that alright but because your one of the best officers I've got your hired again".

" Martin! I got my job back"!

" Now keep it this time". Martin said

" Very funny".

" It's true and you know it".

" Shut up". Ira said with a smile and put on her uniform before heading out

" Stay away from the triads"!

" Yes dad"!

" I mean it"!

" So do I"!

" Ira"!

" Martin"!

" Your stubborn"!

" Like an earthbender"! Ira said with a laugh and Lin smirked while Martin rolled his eyes

Ira spend the whole day looking for criminals and at the end of the day had arrested six people.

" Not bad kid". Lin said and Ira smiled before heading to the arena for her siblings match once again.

LineBreak

" Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather of the ages. Korra dodges and, ooh, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra"! Shiro says

" Come on guys"! Ira shouted " Get it together"!

" Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines"! The announcer said

" You were supposed to defend while I attacked"! Mako shouted at Korra

" I had an opening so I took it"! Korra shouted back

" What is up with you two? All right, whatever, just pull together, guys". Bolin said

" The Ferrets looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he's a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what's eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos". Shiro said

" No it's not". Ira whispered

" Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match"! The ring announcer said

The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose"? The ref asked the Ferrets

" I got this". Mako said

I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one. We choose earth". Bolin said stepping forward

A platform in the middle of the stage raises with Bolin and the Boar-q-pine earthbender, on it.

" Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chang reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chang to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin, and Chang is in the drink"! Shiro said

The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match! The ring announcer says

" Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight"!

" I look forward to seeing you in the finals"! Ira shouted before walking out, heading to Narook's.

" Hey kid". Mary, the waitress, said as she saw Ira

" Hey Mary".

" Same as usual".

" Yeah".

" It's on the house".

" But...".

" No buts kid".

" Thank you".

Mary just smiled and went to cook the meal Ira and Lee ate the first time they met and ate every time since. Tentacle soup with kale cookies.

" Here you go sweetie". Mary said a few minutes later

" Thanks".

Ira ate her soup and read the paper. She smiled as she read about Martin and how he got Trip away. They caught up to him in Mawie and Trip managed to slip away.

The doors burst open and Ira choked as she saw it was her brother, Bolin and in tears?!

" Bo". Ira said and he sat across from her. " What's up".

" Mako kissed Korra and he knew I liked her"! Bolin shouted and took Ira's food who asked Mary for another one.

" Bo there's a thousand other girls in this city. Go out with them".

" None like Korra".

" Well that's true but you'll find someone else".

Bolin didn't reply and Ira didn't mind. Her food came and Mary gave Bolin a bowl of seaweed noodles.

" I'm paying for this". Ira said and Mary smirked

" Try it".

Ira rolled her eyes and sat with Bolin for the rest of the night and Narook just let Ira and Bolin stay past closing since he knew he could trust them.

LineBreak

Narook came in the next morning and saw both siblings and Pabu on a table sleeping surround by empty bowls and yuans.

" Kids". Narook said and went behind the counter by the entrance

" Morning, Narook. My brother and sister here"? Mako asked a few minutes later as he came in.

Narook gestured over to the two teens and smiled

" Thanks. Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro". Mako says as he walks over to Bolin and sees Ira wake up at the sound of his voice.

" Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer"! Bolin says with a sniff. " The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me. Ira's still in question".

" Hey! I paid for your seven bowls of noodles"! Ira defended

You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go". Mako says and puts a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin slaps away Mako's hand and says " No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor"!

" Guess we'll have to do this the hard way".

Mako picks up Bolin and hauls him over his shoulder and Ira watched them walk away and here's Bolin shout " You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down"!

" Hey Narook thanks for letting us stay". Ira said and puts the yuans on the counter " Take that Mary".

" No problem kid. She already payed".

" Ugh. Well played Mary. Well played".

Narook smiled and Ira waved good bye and met up with the Wolfbats for one last practice.

Practice lasted for a couple hours and Ira headed to Martin's apartment.

" Hey". Martin said as he opened the door

" I slept with Tahno"!

" What"?! Martin shouted and pulled Ira inside " You had sex with Tahno"!

" That's what slept with means"!

" It hasn't even been a week Ira"!

" I know! I loved Lee with my life"!

" And now your flinging yourself at a Wolfbat"!

" I know! I wanted to forget so I didn't think and now I don't know what to do"!

" Do you love him"?

" I've always loved Tahno slightly but I loved Lee even more and...I feel like a whore"!

" Maybe you are one".

" Your not helping. Your supposed to make me feel better".

" I'm not a girl"!

" Duh! I have no other friends! Would you rather me talk to Skoochy about this"!

" You made a good choice".

" Exactly. Now what do I do".

" Do what you want Ira. If you love him go for it and if not back off".

" Follow my heart alright! Thanks Martin"!

" Anytime kid".

" Stop calling me kid".

Martin smiled and saw Ira look over her shoulder with a smile also before closing door.

" You can't find two teams more evenly matched in age, size, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps. Believe me, I've looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal, folks! The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight". Shiro said

" Come on". Ira said and was already wearing her gear for her match after her siblings.

Bolin gets struck in the stomach with an earth disk and Ira gasped.

Ooh, that has got to sting"! Shiro said and Bolin stumbles to the side of the ring, removes his helmet, throws it aside, and vomits. " And Bolin loses his noodles! Literally. Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! Noodliest noodles in the United Republic".

" Ewww". Ira says and watched Korra get knocked back to zone three.

" The Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory. And Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now ... and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell! They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye".

The second round begins and Mako gets knocked back a zone, and firebends a blast that hits Bolin in the back and knocks him to the ground.

" Hey! Watch it"! Bolin shouted and as he's his turned, gets struck by a blast of water and knocked off the edge.

" The Wasps take advantage of Mako's unforced error and Bolin is in the pool! Ooh, and a blatant hold by Avatar Korra "! Shiro says

" Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone"! The ref says

" I'll unnecessarily rough you up"! Korra shouts and waterbended a blast at the referee as she heads back, and he pulls out a yellow fan.

" And Avatar Korra is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It's just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets' only hope of winning is with a knockout". Shiro says

" Let's go ferrets"! Ira shouted and sees her former teammates talking but can't hear what they say.

The three ferries head back to the starting line and the bell dings, signaling the start of round three.

" Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother"! Shiro says and an earth coin strikes Bolin in the shoulder and he cries out. " And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit"!

" Owww"! Bolin cries out

" BO"! Ira screamed and grabs her shoulder since she felt the hit. ' The joys of having four avatars you feel the other's pain'. She thought

" Bolin"! Mako shouted and turned around to make sure his brother was okay only to get hit with a blast of fire and knocked off the edge.

" Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up"? Shiro said and Bolin gets knocked off the edge with an earth and water combo. "Apparently not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds".

" Come on Korra! You can do it! Be the leaf"! Ira shouted and smiled as Korra dodged every attack

" What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She's dodging every element the Wasps throw at her! The Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining, it might be too little too late"!

Ira saw Korra angle herself so that the Buzzard Wasps are lined up in front of her, and knocks them out with a single blast of water and screamed in joy

" It's the big kibosh! What a knockout"! Shiro shouted

" Yes! Korra! You did it"! Ira shouted in excitement

" It didn't seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals"!

Ira smiled and something snapped as she saw a couple triads in the stands. She felt like snapping someone in half!

The Wolfbats enter the locker room and Ira kissed Tahno, shocking her brothers and Korra.

" Let's do this". Ira said, her eyes red like fire

Tahno smiled and inhales deeply with an expression of disgust.

" Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is; yeah, that's the scent of losers". Tahno said and Ira said nothing

" I hope we see you in the finals. Then we'll know who the losers really are". Korra says getting out of her shock

" Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here".

" And now, the defending champs, the White Falls Wolfbats"! The ring announcer says

Ira, Tahno and Ming step onto the platform and the crowd gasps as they see Ira.

" I can't believe my eyes folks! Avatar Ira is with the Wolfbats! This is going to be a match to watch"! Shiro shouts and the crowd cheered

" You ready Uh-vatar". Tahno said

" Born ready". Ira replied and saw more triads making her blood boil even more.

It wasn't the triads that she was furious about. It was how the fact they had killed Lee and now showed their faces in Ira's presence.

" Their going down". Ira growled

" I like you Ira". Ming said getting in his stance.

The bell to start the round sounded and Ira gave it everything she had. Fire blasts were flying left and right and she kept firing.

Ira and her teammates stopped after smoke covered the arena from their attacks and waited a while and smirked as the opposite team was no where in sight.

" Your winners, the Wolfbats"! The ref said

Ira waved to the crowd with her team and smirked.

With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor, 'cause they're gonna need one". Shiro says

" Still think your on fire now ferrets"! Ira shouted at Mako, who's face was full of pure shock along with his teammates.

" Mako". Bolin said as he stared at his sister

" She triggered it". Mako said

" Ira triggered something"? Korra asked confused

" Listen Korra there's this small part of Ira's brain that we refer to as a trigger. If Ira has to much stress or anger something snaps inside of her and she loses control. She becomes a different person completely. The triads used it as a weapon and Ira can't do anything about it for a few minutes, hours, sometimes days ".

" So the stress of losing Lee, the stress of us, and the anger towards the triads set her off".

" Exactly". Bolin said " Now were dealing with an unstable Ira".

Everyone glanced at Ira and saw her let out a breathe of fire, making the crowd go wild.

" I'm on fire now"! Ira shouted and put her hands out to sides before her whole body caught on fire and everyone's eyes widened before cheering and saw Ira smirk.

" Do I call Martin". Bolin asked

" I'll do it". Mako said

Martin's phone was ringing and he saw it was the arena.

" Why would Ira be calling me"? Martin thought outloud before answering the phone unaware it was Mako " Listen kid I don't know what to tell you. If you love Tahno then go straight for it. I mean you already slept with the guy".

" WHAT"! Mako shouted

" Son of a...! Mako"?!

" She slept with Tahno! I'm gonna kill her after she becomes normal"!

Martin was confused for a moment before he realized what Mako meant. The trigger.

" I'll be right there". Martin said, hanging up.

" She slept with Tahno". Bolin said

" Yup". Mako replied

" We gonna kill him"?

" Oh yeah".

" Alright then".

Martin arrived and saw Ira who was still on fire, Mako, Bolin and Korra

" Alright kid let's go". Martin said

" I'm not going anywhere with you". Ira snapped

" Let's go see Lee".

" Fine let's go".

Martin led Ira to Lee's apartment and once they got outside the building Ira's knees buckled and she fell on the floor.

" I triggered it didn't I". Ira whispered

" Yeah kid you did".

" I'm going home".

" See you around kid".

Ira arrived home and Mako immediately pulled her into a hug. She sobbed against his chest and ten minutes later her dreamless sleep came.


	6. Chapter 6

Ira woke up and saw Mako and Bolin were nowhere insight which meant they were practicing downstairs with Korra.

Ira still couldn't believe she had triggered her trigger even after four days. She tried to forget but she couldn't.

Ira quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, passing her siblings and Korra, heading to Martin's apartment.

" Hey kid". Martin said as he opened his door

" Hey". Ira replied and her heart stopped as she heard Amon on the radio.

" This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences". Amon said and as he finished, the radio went silent.

" I'm going to City Hall". Ira said and left without waiting for a reply

The Fire Ferrets arrive just as Ira did and Korra pushes the doors open.

" Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting". Tenzin said, standing up from his chair

" As an Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals". Korra said

" I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down".

" What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right"?

" Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once". Tarrlok said, standing up

" The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena". Tenzin said

" No"! Mako shouted while Bolin and Ira shouted " You can't"!

" I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon". Korra said looking at Tarrlok

" While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game".

" Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and nonbenders gather together in peace! To watch benders...". Mako said and was cut off by Bolin

" Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone"! Bolin shouted

" For just a short time benders and nonbenders are united as one. Not individuals. The city isn't at war with each other inside, their one". ira said and everyone was shocked

Ira was becoming a smart avatar by the day and it made everyone proud.

" I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation". Tarrlok said

" The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win"! Korra shouted

" Yes, exactly what she said! Yes"! Bolin shouts

" I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned". Tarrlok says and picks up the gavel.

A metal cable knocks off the gavel head and Tarrlok gasps. Everyone turns to look toward the entrance of the courtroom as Lin brings her cable back and looks at the council.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatars". Lin said

" You do"? Tarrlok says

" Yeah, you do"? Korra an Ira say together

" I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin. But the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists". Lin said

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin". Tenzin said

" Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind". Tarrlok said

" If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks". Lin said

" Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena"?

" I guarantee it".

" It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me"? The other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away " The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals".

" All right"! Bolin and Ira shout while Mako shouts " Yeah"!

" Thank you"! Korra shouts as she jumps up in the air

" And good luck to you, Chief Beifong". Tarrlok says

Ira ran back to Martin's and burst through the doors, making Martin jump in surprise.

" Sheesh kid you ever knock". Martin said

" Your coming to the game tonight". Ira said

" I was planning on it".

" Well now it's for a different reason. The Equalists might attack tonight along with Amon and your coming".

" What?! No! Ira I would do anything for you but this is where I draw the line".

" Lee would do it".

" Don't pull that shit with me Ira. You know I love you like my sister but no. The answer is NO".

" Fine! And I think I'm pregnant again"!

Martin's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the avatars wrist and slammed the door.

" Do you just say what I think you said"! Martin said

" I'm late alright. I was supposed to start two days ago but nothing".

" Kid if you are...pregnant you gotta tell Tahno and your family. Both biological and extended".

" I can't not until I'm certain. I'll wait a couple more days then blurt it out".

" You tried that last time and you waited till after three months".

" That's because incase I have a miscarriage. After three months I should be good".

" So you hope".

" Are you gonna keep this a secret or you gonna blurt it out".

" I'll keep the secret unless something goes wrong".

" I can live with that. I'll see you tonight".

" You little sneak".

" I'm a former triad. Something's never change".

" No they don't". Martin said with a smirk and took a deep breathe as the door closed " Good luck being a mother again kid". He whispered

Nighttime approached and the Pro-bending Arena was surrounded by the ships of metalbenders. The metalbenders were inside, looking for anything that looked unusual.

" All clear, Chief". Ira said with a smile and Lin nods

" How is the security sweep going"? Tenzin asks

" Fine". Lin bluntly replies and Ira raises an eyebrow but shrugs before going to the Wolfbats

" So you ready". Tahno asks Ira who smiles and nods

" Ready. I'm pumped". Ira said with a smirk and her fists turn to fire

" Feisty".

" You haven't seen anything yet".

Tahno smiled and kissed Ira on the lips making the teen girl smile.

" The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup"? Shiro said

" Wolfbats all the way". Ira said and Tahno handed her a mask along with a cape " What's this".

" A big entrance". Tahno said with a smirk

" Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets"! The Ring announcer said

The Fire Ferrets appear on the stage and Ira rolled her eyes as Bolin had Pabu do some tricks.

" And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats"!

The masked Wolfbats howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena. The Wolfbats' fangirls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferrets fans boo.

Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape and kisses Ira.

Mako and Bolin glare at him and Mako notices something spark in his sisters eyes. Love.

" She loves him". Mako whispered and got in position across from Ira

" Good luck". Ira said

" You to".

" The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go"! Shiro said

The instant the bell rings, the Wolfbats instantly move toward the Fire Ferrets.

Ira went against Mako and Mako had to smirk at his sister as she threw a punch. Lee has taught her well.

" Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing". Shiro said and Mako moves to Ming

Ira flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward her. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Ira, knocking her against the fence. Ira went to throw a punch but Bolin rebounds a disk off the ropes.

The disk hit Ira in the chest and she got the wind knocked out of her. She fell on her knees for a moment before standing up, her eyes changing to both green and red.

Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation and Ira runs out the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

" The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul". The center of the ring lights up and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance. Or apparently not".

" What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul"! Mako says angry and the ref signals it was not making Mako even angrier

" And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials".

Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three.

" Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick"! Shiro shouted " The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood".

Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip, and Ira saw her chance. She shot a fire blast and smiled as she saw Bolin fall out of the arena.

The crowd boos and Ira saw Martin shake his head at her. She glared and focused back on her match.

" Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call". Shiro said.

Tahno and Ira both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an oncoming disk and attempts a fire blast back.

" I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one".

Tahno and Ming both attack Korra, who gets pushed back into zone three and the Wolfbats advance.

" Oh ... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well".

Mako moves in front of Korra and attempts to firebend to protect the Avatar from the Wolfbats attack as a team, but both get pushed out of the arena.

" It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second, folks! Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely"!

Ira whips around and raises an eyebrow. Where were the Fire Ferrets? The young avatar shrugs and sees Tahno fly forward and falling to the floor.

Tahno stands, infuriated, as the bell rings. Mako winks at him smugly while in a fighting pose.

" What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind"! Shiro shouts " The underdogs survive to see round two".

" Ira you gotta play dirty". Ming said

" Excuse me? I am not playing dirty". Ira snapped

" You wanna win Uh-Vatar". Tahno said

" I wanna win but not like this. You two can play dirty but count me out".

" Round two"!

Mako firebends, only for it to be blocked by Ira who in return, shoots out a fire punch.

Mako sends a fire kick at Ira who backflips out of the way and sent a fire blast at her brother.

" The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all. But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand".

Bolin sends an earth disc at Ira, sending her back. Ming attempts to block a firebending blast with a disk but is sent backward.

Ira got irritated and sends three fire blasts towards Mako's head, who quickly dodges them.

" Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me"!

Ira sends one last blast at her brothers head just before the bell rings.

" Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker"! The ring announcer said

Ira watches as the coin flips through the air. It flips a total of five times before its caught by the ref.

" The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose"?

I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy"! Korra says as she steps forward

" Thought you'd never ask". Tahno says, also stepping forward, with a smirk on his face " Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot".

Ira looked over at Martin and Aqua and smiled as she saw her kids with them.

" Mommy". Ronin said as he pointed to Ira and she waved with a smile

" Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets"!

Ming helped Tahno to his feet and he looks at the Fire Ferrets with anger.

" Let's send them to a watery grave"! Tahno snapped

" One round apiece who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions".

Ira jumps over Ming and sends out a fire blast, causing Bolin to move.

" The challengers are showing a lot of heart but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs? It's all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!

Ming breaks an earth disc into Tahno's water and Tahno waterbends the broken disc into three blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena.

" That is it"! Ira shouts and suddenly aimed fire at Ming and Tahno. She flips over to the other side and stands next to Korra who smiles. " I will not play dirty"!

" Unbelievable folks! Avatar Ira has turned against her own team"!

Ira and Korra threw everything they had at the Wolfbats and Tahno glared at Ira before the Wolfbats threw water with rocks in it.

Korra are Ira both get hit and fell back into the water.

" Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it". Shiro shouted

" Knockout"! The ref shouted

" Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions"!

Korra popped up above the water first followed by Mako, Bolin and Ira.

" I'm proud of you". Mako said with a smile

" Thanks Mako". Ira said with a smile

The four avatars look to the stands and immediately noticed electricity in them.

" Dad, Martin's up there with my kids"! Ira said in a panic

" Martin got out of here, I know he did". Mako said and Korra smiled as Ira called Mako dad.

Lieutenant drops onto the platform underneath the arena. Lieutenant charges his kali sticks and the four avatars try to waterbend at him but he jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing the water to drop back into the pool.

The four avatars all got electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious.

At the last second before Ira went unconscious, she focused on Martin.

Martin was back at his apartment with Aqua while the kids were asleep when Ira came through the floor.

" You saved them". Ira said with a smile and Martin jumped

" Damn it kid how many times have I told you not to that". Martin said

" Listen Equalists are invading the arena and I'm unconscious for the moment. If anything happens to me I want you two to take care of my kids got it".

" We got it". Aqua said with a smile and Ira went into the bedroom to see her kids

" I love you". Ira said before going back to her body just as everyone was regaining conscious.

The four avatars woke up and heard Amon from above them.

" I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day, you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city".

" How are we gonna get out of here"? Mako asked

Bolin smiles as he Pabu swimming in the water and jumps toward them.

" Pabu! Listen up, buddy". Bolin says and starts chattering his teeth

" Stop fooling around"! Mako said and Ira could tell he was irritated

" I'm not! I'm trying to save us"! Pabu begins to chew on the ropes and everyone smiled " See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony.

" For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun"! Amon said

Ira, Mako, Korra and Bolin all look up as area of the glass dome smashes and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole.

" Airships". Ira said as more ropes kept coming " Spirits how many people are there".

" I don't wanna find out". Bolin said

" Tenzin"! Lin shouts and Ira allows a smile of relief

" There both okay".

Explosions sounded through the arena and it shook the whole arena

Debris was falling nearby the four avatars and Pabu stopped chewing.

" It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you're almost through it"! Bolin says and a few more seconds, Pabu chewed through the ropes.

The Ferrets stand up and Korra runs immediately toward the water.

" Yes! Great job, buddy"! Bolin says

Korra runs off the platform, freezing the water in the pool and looks up.

" I'm going after Amon"! Korra shouts

" I'm going with you". Ira said

" Be careful"! Mako shouts before Korra and Ira jump in the water

Ira and Korra begin waterbending themselves up in a massive water cyclone. Korra and Ira raise from beneath the water and shoot up towards the hole.

Korra watched as Ira wasn't gonna make it through the hole along with herself but felt a sting of jealousy as Ira used airbending to give herself a boost onto the roof.

Ira lands in a crouch on the roof and quickly dodged an Equalist. Two more came at her and she entered the avatar state.

Korra and Lin show up soon after and a few minutes later, cracking sounds could be heard.

Ira got out of the avatar state and gasped as Korra fell through the ceiling.

Lin releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling, to gain more speed to reach Korra.

Korra falls into the smoke and Lin follows closely behind sending a cable in to a nearby Equalist flag.

Ira jumped off the roof herself and everyone still inside had a heart attack as they saw the young avatar.

She flipped through the air at least six times before she landed in the water.

Ira created a water cyclone like she did earlier and launched herself back up, only for Lin to catch Korra with a metal cable.

" Damn it". Ira said and let herself fall back into the water

She turned around and once she got close enough to the floor, created ice and landed perfectly in the stands.

" You all right"? Lin asked Korra as they landed safe on the stands

" I'm fine, thanks to you".

" Don't mention it, kid. Looks like we lost this one".

" Yeah we did". Ira said as she saw the equalist airship take off

Mako rushes toward Korra, followed by Bolin, and gives her a hug

" I'm so glad you're okay"! Mako says relieved

" Me too"! Bolin shouted and hugs Mako and Korra

" Chief I want my job back". Ira said

" Kid first of all I never actually fired you for a f...again. Lin said " Why do you even keep coming back".

" The same reason you keep hiring me".

Lin allowed a small smirk to appear and Ira smiled.

" Kid your still off for three days and you have to pay a five thousand five hundred fee. Once you've paid I'll let you back on my force".

Ira just nodded walked outside. She sat a few feet away and Martin came by a few minutes later.

He didn't say anything as he sat next to Ira but that was how the two were. No words were needed.

" The kids miss you". Martin said after him and Ira started walking to his apartment

" I miss them to".

" You moving into the island for good".

" Not for good but for awhile. Just until I pay my fine and get my job back. Then I'm on my own with the kids".

" On your own? Ira you've never been on your own before"!

" So you don't think I can".

" Ira...".

" Don't Martin. I can be a mother and I'll prove it"!

Ira ran the rest of the way to Martin's apartment and picked up Amber, Ronin, Lia, and Ora.

Martin saw Ira as she walked down the streets and head toward Air Temple Island.

Everyone watched as Ira entered the island and were shocked as she packed up her stuff.

" Ira what are you doing". Tenzin asked

" I'm moving out. I can prove I take care of myself and four kids". Ira said, shoving her clothes into a bag

" Ira wait...".

" I can do it alright! Sure I'm a single mother but I can raise kids by myself"!

Tenzin blinked several times and just stared at Ira. He knew she could take of herself but four kids to?

" Come on kids lets go". Ira said and grabbed all of the bags and grabbed Ronin's hand before walking out, never looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later Ira was adjusting to her new apartment. It had three bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen and a small living room.

Ronin got his own room since he was the only boy and Ira wanted to give space while the girls all shared.

Ira had also payed her fine of five thousand five hundred yuan and was back on the police force.

" Avatar Ira? It's me Vera, your babysitter".

Ira opened the door and smiled at Vera before inviting her inside

" I'll pay you when I get back and if anything happens to these kids your facing me". Ira said making her eyes flash white

" Understood". Vera said a little scared

" Only let in Martin, Mako, Bolin, Korra, Tenzin and his family, and Aqua. Anyone else is not allowed in this apartment".

" Got it".

Ira gave one last glance before closing the door and headed to police station.

" Kid". Lin greets

" Chief".

" Heard your on your own now".

" Yes".

" Good luck".

" Thanks...I think".

" Chief we've got intel on Cabbage Corps". Sai said and smiles as he sees Ira

" What do you got". Lin asks

" Cabbage Corp is believed to be working with the equalists".

" Let's head out"!

Ira, Song, Sai, Saikhan, Lin and a few other officers head to Cabbage Corp and Ira was the one to bust through a window.

" Couldn't wait could you". Sai said with a smirk

" Nope". Ira replied with a smile and rips a crate open to find Equalist stuff. " Bingo".

" Damn there's a lot of this stop".

" Would you ever look here if we hadn't got the intel? I know I sure would've".

" Where is Lau Gan-Lan anyway"? Song asked

" That's a good question".

Ira looked around and found Lau Gan- Lan scrambling to leave.

" Your under arrest for working with the equalists". Ira said

" This is an outrage! I'm innocent"! Gan Lan shouted as Ira handed him off to Saikhan

" Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say". Saikhan said " Nice work Ira".

" Thanks". Ira said with a smile

" Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists"? A reporter asked Lin as Ira came to her side

" The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan's assets and are closing Cabbage Corp". Lin said

" No! Not my Cabbage Corp"! Lau Gan-Lan shouted before he was dragged away by Song and Sai, getting placed the police vehicle.

Ira returned to headquarters and stopped as she saw Tahno on a bench.

" Tahno"? Ira asked and saw his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes

" Hey Ira". Tahno said tiredly

" No offense but you look like shit".

" So do you".

" Ira! Get in here"! Lin shouted from the entrance of the police station

" I'll see you around". Ira said and saw Korra walk up " Sheesh Chief I was only gone for a split second".

" That's a second wasted. Go on patrol kid. Take someone with you if you want".

" I'll be fine Chief but I'm taking off the uniform. Go incognito". Ira said with a smirk

Lin rolled her eyes but smiled and took Ira's uniform before saying " Be careful kid".

" I will".

Linebreak

An hour later Ira was fighting chi blockers along with a nine year old girl and her twin brother.

" Avatar Ira I'm scared". A the girl said grabbing onto Ira's shirt.

" I won't let anything happen to you". Ira said " Both of you are going home safe and sound".

Ira then earthbended while the twins used their firebending but the chi blockers dodged and a chi blocker hit the girl.

" NO"! Ira shouted and was about to throw air but got her own chi blocked.

" IRA"! The girl screamed as she was thrown in the back of a truck with other people.

" Go inside hurry". Ira said " I'll save your sister".

The boy nodded and walked into a food shop and Ira took off after the truck which was still in view.

" I'll save you". Ira whispered and ran as fast as she could after the truck.

Chi blockers on motorcycles surrounded Ira and since she couldn't bend, was taken to the rally.

Ira was tied up and got untied a few minutes later since she was the first one to get her bending taken.

" The era of bending is over"! Amon shouted " Starting with the avatar"!

Ira wouldn't admit it but she was terrified as she was pushed onto the stage. They had chi blocked her again once she got out of the truck so she didn't have her bending at all.

Ira braced herself and felt herself being pushed to her knees. She waited a couple seconds before she swept Amon's feet from under him and she landed in a crouch position.

" GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM HER"! Martin, Aqua, Rees, Paula, and Ava shouted

Rees was one of Ira's guys friends. She met him after she met Martin, Paula was Rees girlfriend for the past two years and Ava was one of Ira's girl friends along with Aqua.

The five ex-triads started fighting equalists while Ira quickly ran to the kids

" Avatar Ira". A girl said happily.

" Foolish Avatar". Amon said getting up.

Ira stood protectively in front of everyone and realized they were all kids between five and thirteen.

" You will not touch these people". Ira said

Amon said nothing but charged at Ira. Ira braced herself as Amon was only a couple inches from her but saw fire touch Amon's hand burning him.

" Rees"! Ira cried

" Take the kids"! Rees shouted " We have this handled"!

" Let's go this way! Stay close"! Ira shouted and headed toward the front door.

Ira watched all the kids go outside and was about to follow until she heard two screams that made her blood run cold.

Ava screamed as she got shocked and caused Martin to stop also causing him to shocked also.

" NO"! Paula shouted and got chi blocked and fell to the floor.

Bei Fong's officers arrived and Ira told the the kids to stay with them till she got back.

" IRA"! Lin shouted as she saw the young avatar maneuver through the chaos to Ava and Martin.

Ira punched out her fist and air came out of it hitting an equalist. Her bending was back.

" You touch them you'll be facing me"! Ira shouted her eyes full of fire.

The equalist moved toward and she entered the avatar state. The kids stared in awe as they saw Ira shoot all elements at the equalists.

Amon had left and a few of the officers were out looking. Ira shot out air and the equalist escaped through all the chaos as Ira looked away for a couple seconds making sure the kids were okay. Ira then closed her eyes and they became back to normal.

" IRA"! Martin cried as Ira swayed to the left and caught her before she hit the floor.

" I'm okay". Ira said standing up and headed toward the girl who was the reason she was here.

" Are you taking us home". The girl said

" Yes the police will escort you home. Your coming with me".

All the kids entered the cars while Ira and the little girl walked.

" So what's your name". Ira asked

" Kyrie and my brothers Kyle. I never knew my father and my mother's name is Lyra".

" Is your mother a bender"?

" No my father was".

" Your father would be proud of you",

" Thanks. Do you have parents".

" I don't have parents. Mako and Bolin are the only family I have left".

" I'm sorry".

" Don't be. It has a bright side. I know that sounds so wrong but it's the truth. I met you after all. Sure I lived on the streets and was part of a gang, still kinda am actually, but if I knew this would be my future and I could change it I wouldn't".

" Why not"?

" I wouldn't've met Korra, Tenzin or anyone else who's become a huge part of my life. Plus I wouldn't've met you".

Kyrie smiled and they talked for ten more minutes before they stopped.

"This is it"? Ira asked as the two stood in front of a house.

" Yup".

Ira then knocked on the door and a women opened the door.

" Kyrie"! Lyra shouted and hugged her daughter with joy. " Thank the spirits your safe".

" Avatar Ira saved me". Kyrie said

" Thank you for saving both my children today". Lyra said

" Just doing my job". Ira replied " Have a nice day".

" Have a good day Avatar".

Ira walked back into the station and everyone started clapping for the young avatar.

" Kid you always gonna do the opposite of what I tell you". Lin said with a smirk

" It depends". Ira replied with a smile

" Get to work and take someone with you this time".

" I'll think about".

Everyone burst out laughing while Lin cracked a smile and watched her youngest officer walk out with Song and Sai.

" You did a good kid". Lin whispered then turned to everyone " Get back to work"!

Linebreak

" So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp"? Tenzin asked Korra that night

" That's a bold accusation, but what proof do you have"? Lin asked

" Well, I don't exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato's up to something". Korra said

" He does have the means ... and he has a motive".

" That's right". Tenzin said

" A motive? What is it"?

" Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in".

" That's terrible". Korra says sadly

" It was tragic. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time".

" Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely".

Lin and Tenzin led the way to Mr Sato's house while Ira and Korra followed.

" That story is more tragic then you think". Ira said and Lin and Tenzin exchanged glances

" You know the whole story"? Korra asked

" Every triad knows it whether your a Triple Threat or Red Monsoon or a new Agni Kai, you know that story like the back of your hand".

" When'd you hear it"?

" When I was nine. Seven Agni Kai's robbed the Sato Mansion and they thought no one was home so they went in and stole a few things here and there that were worth a lot of yuan. Mrs Sato came home before Mr Sato and Asami and The Agni's killed her when she called Mr Sato. They burned her entire body and left her without any second thought. The Agni Kai's are the most dangerous Triad ever. I joined them for a couple months when I was ten".

" That's awful! Why would join them if you know what they did"!

" I wanted to". Ira said with a shrug " I wanted them teach me how to be a real triad so when Zolt left for an errand or anything I would go to the Agni Kai's and train. I got the name the number one street thief from them and the name stuck. After the two months I left and went back to the Triple Threats".

Korra didn't anything and saw they had arrived at the Sato Mansion.

The butler opens the door and Korra, Lin, Ira, and Tenzin step inside. Tenzin and Lin walk upstairs with Korra and Ira behind them, passing Mako and Asami.

" What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions"? Mako asked

" I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists". Korra said

" What? I don't believe this". Asami says in surprise and walks upstairs with Ira

" You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem"? Mako says before he follows Ira and Asami to Hiroshi's office

" Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you". Lin says before Asami opens the door

" My father is innocent. Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists". Asami said

" Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals". Hiroshi says as Mako and Korra enter

" Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about, Korra". Mako said

" I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that"! Korra says pointing at Hiroshi

" This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious".

" In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses"? Tenzin asks

" If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries".

Ira, Tenzin and Lin head to Future Industries factory where Ira smiles as she sees Song and Sai.

" Work is never done is it". Ira says as she rips open a box

" You got that right". Sai said with a smile

The metalbenders search for at least ten more minutes before every box is empty.

" All clear Chief". Ira said

" Head back to headquarters. Ira your with us". Lin says and watched her metalbenders load up onto the airship.

Korra rides in on Naga, and jumps down to approach the trio.

" I can't believe we didn't find anything". Korra says

" It would appear Hiroshi is innocent". Lin says and smirks at Ira's response

" Yeah appears". Ira mumbles and saw Asami walk towards them with Mako

" Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave". Asami says and Ira could hear the annoy in her voice

" Hmm". Lin snorts and glared at Asami

" So what now". Ira asked

" We stop our search unless we've got an actual lead".

" We didn't stop with Cabbage Corp".

" Kid we had intel for that. This were going off of Korra".

" She might be right but the only problem was no equalist equipment was found. Unless he hid it but where would he put it? A secret room"?

Lin allowed a smile to appear as Ira started thinking like an officer. Lin had to admit Ira was probably one of her best officers when she wasn't running around with triads causing trouble.

Ira was also the only teenage officer she ever had on the force but that was a good thing. The teen didn't seem to care about anything except getting the job done. That was probably mostly do to the fact Ira was always getting fired but she was a good officer.

" Do you think I'm a good officer". Ira asked snapping Lin out of her thoughts

" If I didn't you wouldn't be wearing that uniform". Lin said " You may be a pain in my ass half the time but your one of the best officers I've got Ira".

" Did you just call me Ira"?

Lin eyes widened and saw Ira smirk from the corner of her eye.

" Don't get used to it kid". Lin said

" I think you guys should hear this". Korra says opening a note "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight".

" It's only half an hour away from midnight. We gotta move". Ira said

Linebreak

The police airship was over the bridge and Ira waved to Song and Sai and both of them waved back.

Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and Ira made their way to under the bridge and wait a couple minutes.

Psst. Over here". The person that gave Korra the note said as he came out from the bridge " Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders. But I didn't sign up for this ...this war.

" What do you have on Hiroshi Sato"? Lin asked

" He manufactured those gloves for the Equalist".

" I knew it"! Korra shouted

" And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon".

" We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing". Tenzin said confused

" That's because he has a secret factory".

" Where". Ira demanded

" It's right underneath the Sato Mansion".

" Thank you".

The four of them walk away and loaded up on an airship.

" Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we're wrong...". Ira said

" I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon". Lin replied

" If you lose your job so do I. The new Chief will hate my guts the first time I slip".

" Your gonna be fine kid just do the job".

Lin, Korra, Tenzin, and Ira made it to the Sato Mansion along with a few metalbenders and burst through the doors.

Ira and the metalbender cops burst into the living room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

" Bo put your arms down". Ira said, rolling her eyes

" What are you doing here". Asami said angrily

" We have a reason to believe that there's a factory hidden below the mansion". Lin said

" I think I would've noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father".

" Where is your father"? Tenzin asked

" In his workshop, behind the house".

The metalbender cops guarded the area as everyone walked toward the workshop. The metalbender cops burst into the workshop to find no one in the room.

" Dad? Hello"? Asami said

" Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived". Sai said

" Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving". Lin said

Lin walks into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. She raises her leg and metalbends her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot to perform her seismic sense.

That was one thing Ira learned from Lin, seismic sense. It had taken a couple weeks but Ira had finally done it and now could tell how when someone was lying.

" There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside". Lin said

" What? There's no tunnel". Asami said annoyed and Ira finally snapped

" Look princess your getting on my last nerve". Ira said " So just shut your mouth and let us do our job".

Asami looked at Ira disgusted and Lin smirked.

" Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel"? Bolin said and Ira face palmed

" I don't understand. There must be an explanation". Asami said

" Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry". Korra said

" Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious. Ira get moving". Lin said and saw Ira smile like a child

Mako, Bolin and Asami start walking downstairs until they are stopped by Lin.

" Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them". Lin said and shoved Ira down the stairs

" Ow Chief stop shoving me I'm going"! Ira said " Sweet theirs an elevator".

The elevator takes the group down until it stops and everyone slowly walks into a huge room that has posters of Amon hanging up. There were also large robotic machines on the sides.

" Not your average backyard workshop". Lin said and smiled as Ira and Sai were pretending to be Amon with a couple flyers " Ira! Sai! Get to work"!

" I will take your bending". Ira said in a deep voice and her and Sai both burst out laughing while Lin rolled her eyes

" And I'm guessing those are the new weapons". Korra says

" Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he"? Lin said

Out of nowhere a metal wall shoots up to block the entrance and Ira jumps in surprise.

" Chief! What's that"! Ira shouted

" I don't know kid". Lin says and tried to bend the wall along with a few other officers but nothing worked.

" We're blocked".

Lin tried to bend the wall for another couple minutes before Hiroshi's voice came through the speakers.

" I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong". He said and green lights are turned on around everyone, causing them to shield their eyes from the glares. " It's solid platinum". The robotic machines come to life and suddenly approach the group. " My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure"!

" Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying, no good Equalist! Come out here and..."! Korra started but got cut off

" And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more...equal".

" That source was a set-up! You lured us down here"! Lin shouted

The mecha tanks came closer to surround the group and Ira got in a fighting position

" Guilty as charged". Hiroshi said and shoots out a grappler to capture them.

Lin, Korra, and Tenzin avoid it while another mecha tank attacks the metalbender cops but they dodge, shooting out cables to wrap around its arms, holding it down. Ira and Sai run up and metalbend to hold off another mecha tank.

" This is not what I expected"! Ira grunted as she pulled on her cables with Sai

" How long can we hold this"! Sai said and pulled on his cables with Ira

" As long as we have to"!

A couple minutes passed and Ira along with the other officers were having a difficult time holding the mecha tanks.

" Their starting to spark! The cables are overheating"! Ira shouted and looked at Sai " Everyone pull forward and raise the earth! Maybe we can get a better hold"!

Everyone did as Ira said since it was their only shot and gasped as the mecha tanks wrap the cables around their arms and conduct electricity, electrocuting the officers.

Ira screamed along with everyone else and found a bit of strength to grab the electricity in her finger tips and threw it at the machine.

Her and Sai fell to the floor and Ira quickly pulled them back against the wall

They stayed hidden and Ira took a deep breathe as she saw the rest of the metalbenders all loaded up into a truck a few minutes later.

" He's got em". Ira whispered and took a deep breathe, resting her hand on her stomach

" Are you pregnant again". Sai asked turning his head

" How'd you know".

" I was with you last time Ira plus I know you. You put your hand on your stomach, close your eyes for a couple seconds and get back to whatever your doing".

" I just hope I can do it better this time. I failed the first time".

" Ira...".

" I screwed up. I leave my kids everyday at Tenzin's, well now a babysitter who I pay, and then I go and do whatever. I'm a horrible mother".

" No your not. I've seen those kids with you Ira. You make them happy".

" You know everyone wanted me to them for adoption but I said no way. That was the hardest few months of my life".

" You were so exhausted when you came back to work". Sai said with a smile

" I had had four kids. Give me a break".

" You gonna tell Chief"?

" Spirits no. I need this job and your not gonna tell anyone. The only person who knows right is Martin well and know you".

" I won't Ira".

Ira and Sai both turned around as they heard Asami shouted " Dad, stop"!

Ira watched as Hiroshi turned around in surprise. She slowly stood up with Sai and saw Korra on the floor.

" Korra's out". Ira said and smiled as she saw Mako and Bolin

" Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could. But now you know the truth, please, forgive me. These people, these benders. They took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere! Join me, Asami". Hiroshi said and Ira's eyes widened as he offered his daughter his equalist gloves.

Asami looks at her father with uncertainty, but she hesitatingly steps toward him.

Mako, Bolin and Korra look at her in sadness as she grabs the glove off her father, slipping her hand into the glove.

" No...". Mako whispered

" I love you, Dad". Asami said

Ira's eyes widened again as Asami electrocutes her father until he loses consciousness. The Lieutenant attacks her, but she uses his own electrified kali sticks against him.

Lin regains consciousness as the mecha tanks notice the group again.

" Let's get out of here"! Mako shouted

" Chief"! Ira and Sai shouted

" The others". Lin asked sadly as the two help her up

" Gone. To Amon no doubt". Ira said

Everyone ran to the large hole Mako and Bolin came in. Right before the mecha tanks attempt to capture them, Bolin earthbends the hole shut.

Everyone boarded the police airship and it floated away from the Sato mansion.

Lin laid down with Tenzin at her side along with Ira and Sai.

" My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation".

" No! You can't give up like this"! Tenzin shouted

" I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law".

" Chief without you my job is done". Ira said

" I told you this earlier kid, just do the job and you'll be fine. Your a good officer Ira. Your gonna be fine".

" You don't understand. If I get fired...".

" Don't get fired and with Saikhan as Chief your gonna make it. Plus you'll have Song and Sai by your side".

" Saikhan hates my guts".

" No he doesn't kid now just be an officer and don't run around with the triads. Also don't be late kid".

Ira smiled and looked toward Tenzin.

" I was wondering if the kids could stay with you". Ira said

" What about you"? Tenzin asked

" I'm sticking to the apartment for a while. See if I can make it on my own".

" Your growing up Ira and I'm so proud of you".

Ira smiled and the airship dropped her off at her apartment. Everyone said good bye and Mako face palmed as his sister just jumped out of the airship, landing on the roof.

" Vera". Ira said as she shook her awake

" Avatar Ira". Vera said sitting up

" Thanks for babysitting and don't worry I've made other arrangements".

" It's fine. Your kids are amazing".

" Thanks so you've been here since eight and it's now almost one am. Great. So here's one hundred and seventy yuan".

" Thanks Avatar Ira. Have a nice night".

" You to Vera".

Vera closed the door and Ira woke up the kids to take to Tenzin's.

" I'm tired". Ronin said as Ira picked him up and earthbended their bags up from a rock

" I know buddy. Me to". Ira said and took a boat over to the island

" You look exhausted". Tenzin said

" Thanks Tenzin". Ira said sarcastically and handed Ronin to him " Thanks for taking them I'll see you later".

Tenzin smiled as Ira formed a water bubble around herself and walked into the water.

Ira arrived home and immediately threw herself on her couch, still in uniform, and passed out.


End file.
